Is it worth it?
by Kawii-chan
Summary: Ranma goes off on Shampoo when she's at the wrong place at the wrong time. She takes it pretty hard but things just keep on getting worse when she turns into a cat and slips down a hill into a river. This just isn't her day. RanmaShampoo COMPLETED!
1. Heartbreaker

This is my first fanfic so flame me all u want.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, if I did I would be a very happy person.  
  
Chapter 1-Heartbreaker  
  
*MANDARIN* 'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~ -----------------------------------------  
  
It was a normal day in Nerima(at least as normal as it gets). Akane and Ranma were walking to school. Ranma was walking on the fence again because Akane seemed to be mad about something, who knows. Everything was the usual Akane angry at Ranma, Ranma getting splashed by water by the same old lady who seemed to have something against him(luckily they always have hot water just incase), and the purpled haired amazon riding her bike full speed about to hit him.  
  
"Nihoa Airen. You go on date with Shampoo, yes" as she glomped on him like always.  
  
"NO SHAMPOO!!! Do we always have to go through this. If I said no yesterday then that means no for today, tomorrow, and probably forever. SO GET OFF ME!!!"  
  
"Airen so cute when angry" Shampoo said with a big amused smile on her face.  
  
Ranma was getting really agitated and really pissed off. And by the looks of it so was Akane. But Ranma didn't notice until he was sent flying off to who knows where.  
  
Akane started to think 'Why does Ranma always have to be all over that Chinese bimbo. And to do it right in front of me. Stupid baka.' Akane just walked off to school without even looking back at Shampoo who was giving Akane a very cold stare.  
  
Shampoo just stared at her until she noticed that she had to make sure her airen was ok. She jumped roof to roof until she noticed Ranma finally getting up.  
  
She jumped to his side. She was very concerned. "Is you ok airen?"  
  
He just looked at her. Not with concern, passion, or pity, but anger. He was nothing but angry and since Akane, Ryouga, Genma, or Happosai was there he was about to vent it out on her.  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I EVEN GOT HIT!!! I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU FOR ABOUT LIKE THE THOUSANDTH TIME AND YOU STILL DON'T GET IT!!!"  
  
Shampoo started to feel numb, she could barely get the words out she wanted to say. And when they came out they were just a whisper "but..."  
  
"BUT NOTHING!!! I'M SICK OF BEING GLOMPED EVERYDAY, I'M SICK OF BEING RUN OVER EVERYDAY, I'M ESPECIALLY SICK OF BEING EXPERIMENTED ON BY YOU AND THAT OLD GHOULS POTIONS, AND MOST OF ALL I'M SICK OF YOU NOT LISTENING!!! WELL LISTEN TO THIS I AIN'T YOUR AIREN AND WILL NEVER BE SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"  
  
When those last words came out, everything on Shampoos' body just shutdown. 'This can't be real, this is a dream, no a nightmare, so please just please let me wake up now.'  
  
But it wasn't a dream, and she knew it. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Ohh......well...umm....ok...Shampoo won't ~sniff~ bother aire... Ranma anymore"  
  
And with that said Shampoo ran off as fast as she could. She was stumbling a bit because she was still just numb. The only thing she felt was the tears running down her face.  
  
Ranma just stood there. He was shocked about what he had just said and done. And the only thing going through his mind was 'What the hell I just do???'  
  
^Cliffie^ Yes the first chapter is done. What will the next chapter be about?? Dunno. Oh yeah this is a Ranma and Shampoo fanfic just to let you know before you read anymore. Please review I need your advice. 


	2. Things to think about

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, but Rumiko Takahashi does, that lucky lucky women.  
  
I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and has given me advice. I was really happy when I saw I had reviews, and the best part was that they were all good. THANK YOU!!! :)  
  
Chapter 2-Things to think about.  
  
*MANDARIN* 'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo ran, she ran as fast as she could. She couldn't see where she was going because the tears blurred her vision. She had a lot to think about but only one thing was on her mind 'he doesn't want me, he doesn't love me, he...he..HATES ME.'  
  
Shampoo had to stop running. Not because she's tired or couldn't breath but because if she took one more step she would've ended up in the water and in her neko form.  
  
She took a few deep breaths and tried to stop crying. She tried her hardest but the only place it got her was crying even harder. She looked down into the water, the reflection she saw of herself made her want to cry even more, but she couldn't. She stopped crying all together. The only thing she could do was look down at the water.  
  
Her reflection looked so pitiful.'This isn't what an amazon like me should look like. If Great-Grandmother saw me like this she would've all ready hit me upside my head. I'm supposed to be strong, ambitious, and confident. Someone worthy to be called an amazon. But look at me. I've hit an all time low. I look like some pitiful, weak, girl thats been beaten over and over again.'  
  
She stopped looking at reflection and looked around her. Apparently she ran into the woods into a clearing with a small lake. She walked up to a tree and sat against it. It was the late afternoon and Great-Grandmother was probably angry and worried about Shampoo. And Mousse...well she didn't want to think about him right know.  
  
'What am I going to do. He hates me. The way he looked at me, the things he said, he never wants to see me again.' she started to cry a little this time. 'Whats the point of me being here if he doesn't want me. I've just wasted part of my life trying to get someone I'll never have. To know that I've spent every second and every minute since I've known that he was really a boy trying to get him to love me only to find out that he hates me....its not fair. He'll never know the pain I'm going threw. Maybe I should show him how much pain I'm feeling.....literally.  
  
She shook of that thought. She still loved him but whats the point of going after someone who doesn't love you. And she didn't want to go back to China especially if she didn't have Ranma with her. Who know's what they might do. Her tribe took the laws very seriously and if she didn't come back with him she might be exiled or worse..... killed.  
  
'I can't go back to China, and I don't want to I've made more friends here than I've ever made there. But I don't want to stay here and watch Ranma love someone other than me. But I guess I could ignore him and avoid him.'  
  
"Yes, that will have to do. Shampoo will do that and hopefully Great- Grandmother won't notice." Shampoo got up with a gleam of determination in her eyes. Shampoo knew deep down in her heart that it wouldn't be that easy. She still really wanted to love him, hold him, and show him how much she really loved him, but that would just make him yell at her, and she didn't want that to happen again.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma skipped school today. He had a lot of things to workout. One of the things was explaining (more like lying) to Akane that he didn't skip school because of Shampoo, and the other was find Shampoo and explain he didn't mean to hurt her.  
  
"Dammit, I'm not good with apoligizing." When it came to Ranma and apoligizing he was no good at it. He always found a way to put his foot in his mouth and mess it up.  
  
"Grrr, why did she have to be there at that time. I would never mean to hurt Shampoo like that. Well maybe if I really had to but that would probably never happen. All she wanted to do was help me and I had to go vent out my anger on her and hurt her.~sigh~ Could this day get any worse."  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!!!"  
  
"Great, I thought you wouldn't be back for a couple more months Ryouga." Ranma didn't even have to turn his head to know who it was.  
  
"Ranma you will pay for making my life a living hell and taking the beautiful Akane from me. Now turn around and face me like a man!!!"  
  
"~sigh~ You know what Ryouga I'm not in the mood. I'm not sure why you couldn't be here a few hours ago but just to keep this fight short..." Ranma finally turned around gave him a few hundred punches then kicked him to who-knows-where, before Ryouga even knew he was coming "...I already won this fight."  
  
Ranma started walking off again, his mind trying to piece together what he was going to say until he reached his destination.  
  
He walked into the Nekohatten and looked around. It seemed sort of packed. The only person he saw taking orders, and serving, was Cologne. "Oh hello Son-in-law. Have you perhaps seen my Great-Granddaughter."  
  
Before Ranma could say anything Mousse came out of the back and wrapped his chains around Ranma and with a flick of his rist Ranma got sent flying towards Mousse."Ranma you fiend, what have you done with my beloved Shampoo."  
  
For some reason Mousse calling Shampoo 'his beloved' got him even more ticked off than he already was. "I ain't done nothin with Shampoo so GET OFF ME!!!" With that said Ranma broke the chains and sent Mousse flying into the back who went flying into a convinently placed bucket off cold water. So of course he changed into his cursed form and was unconscious.  
  
Ranma was now angry again, but also sort of worried when he heard Shampoo hadn't got back. He turned back to Cologne "So your telling me neither of you seen Shampoo since this morning." Cologne just nodded her head yes. Ranma got over his anger and started to get more and more worried. 'What if she did something stupid because of me. I would never forgive myself if she ever.....'  
  
As if on cue Shampoo walked in. Her and Ranma just stared at each other, and stared and stared.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
End of another chapter. I'm not really sure if I fixed that 'was' problem hopefully I did. I hope you all liked this chapter, if you did YAY!! if you didn't OH WELL!!! I tried. 


	3. A hell of a day

Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to say this every chapter but since I don't own Ranma 1/2 and Rumiko Takahashi does I have to. There I said it.  
  
Another Chapter up. Sorry if I took too long but compared to other stories who keep you waiting for months or even years for their updates I think I'm doing pretty good.  
  
Chapter 3-One hell of a day  
  
*MANDARIN* 'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo and Ranma just stared at each other. For the both of them it seemed like years were passing. Ranma stood there and completely forgot what he was going to say once he saw her walk in. And when Shampoo walked in she just froze not knowing what to say or do. So they just stood there looking at each other in a awkward silence until.....  
  
"So Great-Granddaughter where have you been all day?" Cologne was very curious on why her and Son-in-Law were acting very strange and not talking or why Great-Granddaughter wasn't glomping on to him.  
  
Well that question didn't get answered because right after Cologne asked her question Shampoo just turned around and walked out. Cologne looked back at Ranma who looked clueless just looking at the spot where Shampoo had just stood. It wasn't until about 30 seconds later when Ranma noticed that Shampoo had left and ran off to see where she went to.  
  
"Well.....that was interesting" Cologne said now looking at the door where Ranma just ran out of.  
  
Ranma looked up and down the street looking for some clue to where Shampoo had gone to. Ranma didn't see nothing until he saw some purple hair turn the corner. He ran towards that corner as fast he could and when he got there he saw Shampoo walking. 'Good she didn't go that far. Now hopefully I can't mess things up more than they are now.'  
  
Shampoo was too deep in thought to know that Ranma was coming up right behind her. 'I didn't expect that I was going to see him so soon. Why was he even there? He said all he had to say didn't he? And why did he just stare at me? Aiya!!! Why can't he just...' the rest was cut off by someone yelling her name right in her ear and shaking her.  
  
Shampoo turned around about to punch the person who dared to bother her in her emotional state. But instead she froze up again just like when she froze up back in the Nekohatten. She was staring right into the blue eyes of the boy she was trying not to love but it was so hard not to love him when she always got lost in those eyes of his.  
  
Ranma did the same thing, he forgot what to say once he started to stare into her eyes, he didn't know why he just did. He couldn't just stand here and not say nothing. So finally after a few seconds he thought of something to say. "Um........hey Shampoo hows it going?" Ranma said nervously. 'Man, that was horrible. I've only said one sentence and I've already messed up. I should of just wrote her a letter.'  
  
Shampoo just stood there stunned. 'Is he trying to rub it in or is he trying to be nice.Either way he's bad at it. Wait I shouldn't even care. Let me just leave before it gets any worse.'  
  
Ranma saw that Shampoo started to leave and jumped right in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders so she wouldn't move with out him stopping her. "Look Shampoo I'm sorry about what I did and what I said. I've shouldn't have took it out on you when you were just trying to help. So you shouldn't be mad or depressed or however your feeling thats bad right know" Ranma was smiling in the inside 'WOW! that went better than I thought'  
  
Ranma didn't notice that his hands were still holding Shampoo by the shoulders. Also Ranma didn't notice that she was starting to cry. So as softly as she could Shampoo just quietly removed Ranma's hands and instead of walking she ran. 'How the hell can he tell me how I feel?'  
  
Ranma just stared at her until he realized that he should go run after her. 'Geez what did I say. All I did was apoligize and she goes running off. DAMMIT!!! I thought I got it right. Man, Akane is not gonna be happy with me. Oh well shes never happy with me.  
  
Shampoo ran and she knew that Ranma was following her. She knew that he wouldn't leave her alone unless she told him that she didn't want him anymore. But just thinking about what she was about to say was breaking her heart.  
  
Finally Shampoo stopped and so did Ranma who wasn't that far behind. Shampoo led him to a small cliff that was about a 6 foot drop into a river that led to some rapids that led to a waterfall (I'm not sure if thats possible but oh well).  
  
Shampoo turned around towards Ranma. Ranma could tell that she had been crying because her cheeks were still wet. They were both about a foot apart and Ranma could see it very clearly. He was about to say something but Shampoo was the first to speak. "Shampoo an idiot."  
  
"Huh???" this took Ranma by surprise.  
  
"Shampoo an idiot because I think that you love me. But Shampoo only in denial......I know you love someone else"Shampoo began to cry. "Shampoo don't know what love is yet because when I thought I loved you all I felt was pain, but now Shampoo know thats not what love is supposed to be."  
  
Ranma was speechless. How could she say that he loved someone else. If she had meant Akane then she was completely wrong. She was just an uncute tomboy. Ranma had to explain this to Shampoo. "Look, I don't know why you think I love someone else but I don't.....but I mean its not like I love you.....I mean I like you....well ummm....I don't love you but I like you as friend I guess." Ranma started to sweat and was scratching the back of his head 'Why can't I ever find the right words to say?'  
  
"Ranma, Shampoo know you mean well but I need to be alone.Shampoo know you meant what you said, but I also know you didn't mean to hurt Shampoo. But for now I just can't be around you anymore. Shampoo don't know when I'll be able to be around you, maybe never, maybe Shampoo will go back to China. But Ranma you really hurted me and Shampoo think it would be good for the both of us if we just don't see each other for awhile."  
  
When Shampoo said that it broke her heart because she realized that she might just have to go back to China, but she hadn't realized that when she said that, that Ranma was hurt just as much maybe worse. He didn't want Shampoo to go for some reason. And he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. "Shampoo I don't know what the hell your thinking but...." the rest was cut off as thunder and lightining was heard and seen through out the dark clouds.  
  
Ranma didn't know why he didn't notice before, maybe because he was to caught up in the conversation to realize the clouds were getting darker. But it was too late for the both of them to take cover because as soon as they noticed the dark clouds it started raining.  
  
Ranma-chan looked down at where Shampoo had been standing. There was just a lump of clothes and out came Shampoo-neko from out the pile. Ranma just screamed "Ca..ca...ca...CAT CAT CAT!!!!" and as Ranma-chan started to run she screamed out really fast "I'LLTALKTOYOULATERBYE!!!"  
  
Shampoo-neko just shook her head and sighed. As Shampoo began to walk off she noticed she was just a little to close by the edge because while she was walking away she realized that it was slippery and slipped down the cliff. Shampoo-neko rolled into the river and noticed that she couldn't swim that good as a cat and that she was coming up to the water fall pretty fast. She went under the water once more and realized the waterfall looked much bigger as cat, MUCH BIGGER. The last thought that went through her head before she blacked out was 'This has been one hell of a day'.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
YAY!!! I finally updated. I've been so busy getting gifts and getting caught up in the holiday that I forgot to update. I hope you like it. Oh and there will be people I made in the next chapter. YAY!!! (I like saying YAY!!!) 


	4. Is it worth it?

Disclaimer: Like always I do not own Ranma 1/2 because Rumiko Takahashi owns them.  
  
A/N: Hello everybody!! I have good news (or bad for some). I've finally started on my Shampoo/Inuyasha fanfic. Well actually I sort of been started because I'm on my second or third chapter now. But if you wanna read it, its called 'Cats and Dogs don't get along!'. Oh yea also on this chapter there are new characters that I made up. Also theres a town I made up that neighbors Nerima. I'm not sure if thats possible and I'm not even sure if its even a real town, my friend just gave me a name and thats what I named it. Oh yea sorry I didn't tell everyone sooner but everyone is 17. SO ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 4- Is it worth it?  
  
'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~ *MADARIN*  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma finally got back to the Tendous. She was soaked but that didn't matter right now because right in front of him was an angry Akane. "RANMA WERE THE HELL WERE YOU ALL DAY?!?" she yelled to him.  
  
"Why do you even care?"  
  
"Maybe, I was worried. OR MAYBE YOU WERE WITH SHAMPOO!!!"  
  
"NO!!! I wasn't with Shampoo. And I don't find it possible for an uncute tomboy like you to even be worried."  
  
Once again Ranma said the wrong thing. And again Ranma ended up getting malleted by Akane. 'How many times do I have to say the wrong thing and end up getting punished for it?' Well for Ranma he got into 2 more arguments with Akane before he went to bed and ended up with 2 more lumps on his head.  
  
That night when Ranma finally got done with addressing his wounds he tried to go to sleep. Something was keeping him up and it wasn't just his dads loud snoring. Something was nagging at him like something was wrong. 'Maybe it's what Shampoo said thats keeping me up. I know she probably didn't mean what she said. Then why is it affecting me so much. I just know something bad has happened or is gonna happen. I just hope its not too late.'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo felt like she was falling in some void. She couldn't feel anything. She souldn't feel any ground beneath her feet, she didn't feel any pain, she didn't feel a thing. The only thing she felt was hurt, emotional hurt. This wasn't like any other hurt she felt before. She felt like some one ripped out her heart and setted it on fire. Then Shampoo felt something. It was a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Suddenly, the darkness started to lighten up a bit. Slowly she began to see trees pop up and some people right in front of her on a log were fighting. And slowly she began to feel her mind come back to her. ' Am I dead? Where and what is this place? And why was I brought hear?' Shampoo looked at the scene in front of her.  
  
Then it finally came to her. She recongized those people and this place. That was her and her older brother Xian (Zane) practicing. These were her memories. She remembered she was only thirteen at the time and he was fifteen. She looked on and realized that she could hear them speak.  
  
The little Shampoo had just been knocked off the log and into a puddle. * I don't know why you think that your going to be trainning with Great- Grandmother when you can't even beat me.* said Zane.  
  
Zane was tall, and had short black hair that was tied back in a small pony tail and bangs that covered basically all of his forehead. He almost had the same color eyes as Shampoo but much darker. He had a well built body and many of the female warriors would've loved to date him. But Zane was too caught up with trainning himself and Shampoo, so he was not really looking for a girlfriend at that time. Zane was one of the strongest warriors of his tribe and was trainning Shampoo to be the best since she was heir to become matriarch. Sometimes Zane would get a little jealous of her since he thought he would be Matriarch since he was the oldest. But when Great-Grandmother explained to him that it should be the youngest he got really P.Oed. But he wasn't one to complain so he just went along with it.  
  
* I'm sorry your last move just caught me off guard I guess.* said the little Shampoo who was now getting up and wiping the mud off of her.  
  
* Sorry's not enough. If you want to be Matriarch then you can't keep on getting knocked on your ass. Now get back up here so we can finish.*  
  
Shampoo knew Zane was very tough when it came to trainning. She also knew he could be a sweet heart when he wanted to. But she also knew if she said she didn't want to be Matriarch then that would just set him off.  
  
Little Shampoo and Zane were returning to their trainning when someone interrupted. *Isn't it time for you two to take a break?*  
  
They both turned around to see Shampoos older sister Gar Lan (Garland). Garland was the second oldest, so that meant she was fourteen at the time. She had long purple hair like Shampoos but she wore her hair down and wavvy. She also had the same color eyes as Shampoo. Really they sort of looked like twins except that Garland was taller. Garland was really the kindest person in the village.Actually she was a lot like Kasumi. She wasn't a warrior but a Healer. She wasn't strong but she wasn't weak. Even though many of the warriors in the village would call her weak Zane and Shampoo wouldn't stand for that and would beat the crap out of anyone who said anything bad about their sister. But even though she was kind didn't mean she would let people just walk all over her, she could have a real nasty temper if anyone really tempted her. But that was just something that ran in the family.  
  
*Ohh, hey Garland. I guess we can take a break. I was kicking Shampoo's butt anyways.* said Zane hopping off the log smirking.  
  
When little Shampoo hopped off the log she hopped right on her older brothers back and knocked him down. * You might of kicked my butt Zane, but I bet I can beat you and Garland back to our home.* With that said Shampoo got off her brothers back and started running with Garland hot on her heels.  
  
*HEY!!! I"M STILL GONNA BEAT YOU TWO!!!* Zane said and ran after both of his sisters catching up really quick.  
  
The memory started to fade away. Shampoo remebered all the good times she had with her brother and sister. She could always count on Zane to do something stupid to cheer her up and Garland always having the right words to say when she needed someone to talk to. She really missed her brother and sister. She wished that they could've came with her. They still wrote to each other but it just wasn't the same.  
  
Then all of sudden a shooting pain went through Shampoos head. It hurt like hell. Then slowly she felt the rest of the pain in her body. She felt like crap. ' If I'm dead then I must be in hell.'  
  
Then Shampoo felt something wet on her forehead. Shampoo then realized that she could finally open her eyes. When she opened her eyes everything seemed bright and blue. The room that she was in was a baby blue color and had boy band posters all over the walls. Aparently she was in a girls room. 'Ok, I'm not dead. If I'm not dead then where the hell am I?'  
  
Then Shampoo heard some noise from the door on the opposite end of the room. It was opened by a girl with long wavvy black hair. It wasn't as long as Shampoo's but it went passed her shoulders. She had dark green eyes and bangs that were right above them. She also seemed to have the same curves as Shampoo and seemed to look the same age (17). "OH WOW!, Your awake. Don't move I'll be right back."  
  
Shampoo just looked at the door confused. The door was smashed open and in came the girl again with some blankets and clothes. The girl had started talking again before Shampoo can even ask where she was and who the girl was. "Man, my Grandma said that you would be out for a couple more days. She'll be surprised once she gets home. Can you speak?"  
  
Shampoo just layed there confused so she just nodded her head slowly. " Thats good. By the way my name is Yukie Minami of the Anything Goes School of Dancing Martial Arts. Do you remember your name?"  
  
Shampoo was about to tell the girl,Yukie, her name but the girl interrupted. "My grandma says that you might not remember because you hit your head so hard. But if you can't remember then you can stay here till we find your family."  
  
Shampoo thought about this. ' I should tell her my name but.....I don't want to. I guess it would be nice to stay here for awhile. I do need a break from the Nekohatten, Mousse, Cologne, and especially Ranma. She seems pretty nice. And if things start to get tough I'll just tell them I remember my name. There this should be easy.' Shampoo finally spoke up "No I don't."  
  
"WOW!! So you don't remember anything at all?" said Yukie looking very amazed at Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo was about to say no but then remembered her Neko curse. She also remembered that she was in her Neko form when she fell down the waterfall. 'How did they save me? And how did they change me back? Well I know they changed me back with hot water but......let me stop thinking about this before my head explodes. I'll just tell her I remember my curse.'  
  
Shampoo looked up at Yukie who was now looking worried. Shampoo had been studying her Japenese and now would be a good time to see how well it payed off. "Well, Sham....I do remember that I have a curse that changes me into a cat when I come in contact with cold water."  
  
"Thats good. I didn't want to explain to you that you change into a cat." Yukie said with a big smile on her face.  
  
There was still some things that Shampoo still wanted to know. "Where am I at? Where did you find me? And how did you know about my curse?"  
  
Yukie now seemed excited, which sort of scared Shampoo a bit. "Your in the town of Ohgami. I found you floating down the stream as a cat. So I picked you up out of the water and was about to make a burial for you. But then I noticed you were still breathing slightly so I took you to me and my Grandma's home. When we got here you weren't breathing so my Grandma gave you C.P.R sort of. After you hacked up all that water we noticed you had very bad injuries. So when I went to bathe you and wash your wounds, you turned back into a human. A very naked human at that. So of course I screamed and Grandma walked in. She then realized that you must of this Jusenkyo curse thingy. So now you've been out for one day since I've found you."  
  
This took a lot of time for Shampoo to absorb this information. But all that absorbing was cut off when Shampoo and Yukie noticed an old lady at the door. She had long gray hair with some white streaks in it. She wore it braided back with her bangs hanging down. She was short and chubby (not as short as Cologne) but had blue eyes that made her look very kind. The old lady finally spoke up and walked in. "Yukie, I don't think it was smart to tell her all this at once. You should've just told her little by little." She said smiling and placing a hand on Yukies shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I got caught up and couldn't stop myself." Yukie said with a sheepish grin on her face.  
  
Shampoo finally got the stunned look off her face and spoke up. "Oh, no. Thats alright Yukie just answered the questions I asked her."  
  
"Oh, then thats alright. My name is Mai Minami but you can call me Grandma." she said while bowing to Shampoo. "Yukie have you asked her for her name yet."  
  
"Ya, she said she doesn't remember. But she does remember the curse she has." Yukie said.  
  
"Well since you remember your curse that saves us a lot of time. But I can't just leave you without a name." said Grandma.  
  
"OH, OH!!! I have a name for her." Everyone look towards Yukie curiuosly. "I thought of it yesterday. I thought we could name you Kyoko if don't mind."  
  
"That sounds good" said Shampoo or now Kyoko with a pleased smile on her face.  
  
"Thats nice that we have that seattled now. Kyoko we will start looking for your family in a week or two. Is that ok?" Kyoko (Shampoo) nodded but looked sad. "But for now you can stay with us in Yukies room. Also while you stay here if we don't find your family in a month you will be going to school with her. Is all of this ok with you?" She just nodded yes again. "Ok I will start dinner now. Do feel up to eating?" She was definately hungry so she nodded her head fiercly. Grandma laughed and walked out the door. "I'll bring both of you your dinners once its ready."  
  
Yukie looked very happy. "Were gonna have a lot of fun together. Especially if we can go to school together." Yukie went to go lay on the bed across from the one of Kyoko's (Shampoo if you haven't got it yet).  
  
Kyoko smiled "Do you just live here with your Grandma?"  
  
Yukie gave Kyoko a sad look. "Ya, I do. Both of my parents died when I was eleven. And I was supposed to have a baby brother but my mom had a miscarriage."  
  
Kyoko looked at Yukie sadly "I'm sorry.... I didn't know."  
  
Yukie gave a small smile "Thats ok. You didn't know. Anyways thats why I'm glad I have you here. I have a lot of friends, but I've never had a sister or brother. With you here it feels like I have a sister that I can do things with and just hang out. And once you get better I can teach you the style of Martial Arts Dancing." Yukie smiled brightly.  
  
(SHAMPOO IS KYOKO!!!)  
  
Kyoko but on a fake smile "Thats great!"  
  
"I better go get my homework before I forget. I'll be right back." Yukie said as she ran out the door.  
  
"Thats just great" Kyoko mumbled to herself as she wiped the smile of her face. ' This is really getting too frustrating now. I can't do the plan I made up now. If I do I would hurt her. I haven't known her for even one whole day and she see's me as her sister. Either I tell them that I remember my name now or I'll just have to stay here.'  
  
As Kyoko was thinking on what to do Yukie walked back in. Kyoko had finally decided. "Yukie I have something to tell you."  
  
Yukie looked at Kyoko. "Ok sure what is it you have to tell me. Oh wait here I brought you some cookies that me and my friends made for you, for when you get better." Yukie also reached in her backpack for something. "Also I made this at school." she handed a card to Kyoko that said 'Get Well Soon'. It was homemade and had a lot signatures on the inside. "You probably wouldn't know anyone who signed the card but I got all my teachers and my friends to sign the card, even though they don't know you either." Kyoko had tears in her eyes. These people didn't even know her or never even seen her before but they took there time to make her this card and make cookies. Yukie went back to go sit on her bed and do her homework. "Oh yea, didn't you have to tell me something."  
  
Kyoko felt so confused she didn't know what to do. Nobody in Nerima had ever done this for her when she got ill. In fact she really never had any friends. Is it worth it? To give up this life that had people who actually wanted to be her friends, for Ranma and the rest of the people in Nerima that act like they don't give a damn about her (well all accept Mousse and maybe Cologne). "Yukie, I just wanted to tell you thank you and that I'm glad to be your sister." Kyoko couldn't help it if a few tears fell down. She was happy here. Happier than when she was with her so called friends in Nerima.  
  
Yukie just smiled back brightly "No problem". And went back to do her homework.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT!?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHES BEEN MISSING FOR A WEEK NOW!?!" Ranma screamed at Cologne. Ranma hadn't spoken to Shampoo for over a week now. But Ranma was just thinking that Shampoo wanted some time alone.  
  
"I mean she hasn't come back since the day when she walked out once she saw your face." Cologne said.  
  
"WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TILL NOW!?!" Ranma was on the edge now. He knew something bad was happening.  
  
"You were the last one with her Son-in-Law. And plus I really didn't think you would care." Cologne said still acting calm and cool.  
  
"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT I WOUL...OUFFF"  
  
Ranma was cut off by Mousse who was throwing chains at him again. Ranma almost didn't dodge them but was thrown off to the side abit. "WHERE IS SHE RANMA?!? WHERES MY DARLING SHAMPOO AT?!? I KNOW YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING WITH HER AND NOW I WANT HER BACK!!!."  
  
Ranma was definately sick of Mousse so Ranma grabbed some cold water from out of no where and splashed Mousse. Then he grabbed Mousse and booted him out the door to somewhere far away. After Ranma was done with that he turned back around and started to talk to the old ghoul again. "I ain't got nothing to do with Shampoo disappering. The last time I saw her was when we were by a small cliff talking. It started to rain and I ran because of course she turned into a ca...c..ca..ca...... well you know what. I just wish you would've told me sooner so I could've helped look for her." Ranma was trying his hardest to stay calm but it was hard when people were trying to blame you for their disappearance.  
  
"I know you probably had nothing to do with it Son-in-Law, and I know you probably would've helped, but now I am asking you for help. So please Ranma please help me find my Great-Granddaughter"  
  
As Ranma looked at Cologne he saw that she was beginning to cry. After spending at least over a year with her he had never seen her cry. In fact he thought he would never see her cry. "I was gonna help whether you asked me or not. So are we going to call the police?"  
  
Cologne brightened up a bit. "No, I do not want to get them involved. They only make things worse."  
  
"Its gonna get worse if you don't get them involved. I understand your worried...I'm..I'm probably even more worried than you are to tell you the truth." The last part of what Ranma said came out a whisper that only someone really close could hear. But of course Cologne heard it and was shocked.  
  
Cologne shook herself out of it. "Ranma get everyone of the Tendou's, your father, Ryouga, Ukyou, and anyone else who might know Shampoo to look for her. If Shampoo isn't found by a month then I'm calling for her brother and sister to come over and help look for her."  
  
Ranma had to think about what Cologne just said. "SHAMPOO HAS A BROTHER AND A SISTER?!?!"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
YAY!!! I updated. Sorry if I took too long, but I've been working on the Inuyasha and Shampoo story and now I have a new fanfic that I'm about to write. Its gonna be a Ryouga and Shampoo fanfic. Oh yea if you didn't get it Shampoo's name is Kyoko(DUH). Get that straight before you read the 5th chapter because Kyoko will be basically used through out the rest of the story. And remember My friend helped me think of the names for the grandma, the girl, Shampoo, and the town. Oh yea my friend also suggested that I make them Martial Art Dancers. So I hope you enjoyed this and the rest of my other fanfics. 


	5. The Field Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
A/N: HI!!! Another chapter up. I'm really depressed right now because its final exam week. So I've been studying a lot and getting no sleep. The only good thing is that we get out of school earlier so I have time to update my fanfics. So if it seems like I'm slacking off on any of my fanfics its because of the finals. And remember when you read this Kyoko is Shampoo.  
  
Chapter 5- The Field Trip  
  
*MANDARIN* 'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Its been a little over a month now and they still hadn't found Shampoo. The only clue they had to find Shampoo were the clothes they found when her and Ranma went over to talk by the cliff. Some how Ranma couldn't help to think that this was all his fault. After Ranma found out about Shampoo being missing he hadn't been sleeping good, he hadn't been eating as much, and he seemed really distant from the others. But in a few days Shampoo's brother and sister would be coming to help and hopefully they would be able to find Shampoo.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kyoko and Yukie were walking home from Kyokos first day of school. "So enjoy your first day of school?" asked Yukie.  
  
"Ya, I liked everything but the learning part." said Kyoko.  
  
"Awww come on, Its better than working at that cafe all day." said Yukie.  
  
Kyoko (SHAMPOO!!!) had been in Ohgami for one month and It was about time that she started to go to school. But before she started school she was working at a small cafe. But now since she started school her and Yukie started working there as an after school job.  
  
Kyoko had been enjoying herself a lot. Once she had recovered Yukie introduced all of her friends to her. They had all been friendly and anxious to meet her, especially the boys. So when Kyoko went to school for her first day mostly everybody knew her. She had more friends than she did when she was in Nerima.  
  
"Hey Kyoko, anybody home?" Yukie knocked on Kyokos head to get her attention.  
  
"Huh....oh, hehe, were you saying something?" Kyoko said smiling sheepishly which made the both of them to start cracking up.  
  
After they stopped laughing Yukie spoke up again. "Yes, I was trying to ask you something?"  
  
"About what?" Kyoko asked.  
  
"You and Kia. He passed you a note today. What did it say?" said Yukie.  
  
"Oh you want to know what it said. It said that Yukie needs to mind her own business." said Kyoko.  
  
"Oh come on. Tell me. Tell me tell me tell me. I swear I will bug you the rest of this week if you don't tell me."  
  
"Tell you what?" They both turned around to see who interupted their conversation. They turned around to see a tall young man, who was well built, hazel eyes, long black hair that was held back in a ponytail (something like that) with his bangs hanging down just barely covering his eyes. He was very handsome which caught both girls offguard.  
  
Yukie finally got over her shock and spoke up. "Oh hey Kia. We weren't talking about that note that you gave Kyoko if thats what you're thinking. Oh well....um... I'll just leave you two alone to talk. I'll see you at the cafe Kyoko." After she said that she walked off but not before winking to Kyoko.  
  
Kyoko just looked at her dryly as she walked away. Kai spoke up again "You know she's weird right?"  
  
"I live with her, and she can be a lot worse." said Kyoko. 'I just wish she could be a lot less obvious.'  
  
"I really do feel sorry for you then." said Kai flashing her a smile.  
  
"Um.....so do you want to walk with me to the cafe even though its just around the corner?" said Kyoko trying to hide the fact that she was a little nervous.  
  
"Sure. Anyways did you read the note I gave you?" said Kai as they were walking off.  
  
"Yea, about the field trip. So its supposed to be some sort of secret?"  
  
"Yea, I overheard some of the teachers talking about it. They're supposed to be annoucing it some time this week. But I did hear them say that we might be staying in a hotel."  
  
"Where at?" asked Kyoko.  
  
"Don't know, they didn't say. But they did say that the trip is just for fun. I think its just for selected students though." said Kai.  
  
"I hope one of them is me." said Kyoko.  
  
They both stopped in front of the cafe she worked at. "But remember no matter how much Yukie bothers you, you can't tell her. Because she has a big mouth and would go and tell the whole school in a minute."  
  
She just laughed and answered "Ok I won't tell her no matter what. On my honor as an Amazon I wo....." Kyoko then realized the mistake she made.  
  
"Amazon???" Kai looked at her confused.  
  
"Oh, hehe, I'm just kidding. I got that from a movie I watched yesterday. Silly me." She laughed nervously thinking that hopefully he would believe her.  
  
"Oh, okay I guess I'll see you later then." Kai said as he turned to walk off.  
  
Kyoko gave a sigh of relief after he left "That was close, I almo....."  
  
She was cut off by Yukie busting through the door yelling at her. "WHAT WERE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!?"  
  
Kyoko just stared at her with a look of shock and surprised. She quickly shook that off and walked past Yukie to get inside without even looking or speaking to her. Yukie just looked at her as she walked by. "What? What did I do?" said Yukie trying to sound innocent.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma, Genma, all of the Tendou's, Ukyou, and Ryouga were waiting at the Nekohatten waiting for Shampoo's brother and sister to arrive. Ryouga was staying with Tendou's for now until they all found Shampoo. "Tell me why we ALL have to be here?" said Nabiki drly like always.  
  
"We all have to be introduced to them. This is probably a very hard to time for them." said Ukyou.  
  
Akane looked over to the table Ranma was sitting. He was sitting at the booth over in the corner alone. It seemed like Ranma was the one who was taking this hardest. Since Shampoo disappeared Ranma and Akane didn't even get into one argument. Maybe it was because she barely even saw him anymore because he was always out looking for Shampoo. She walked over to his table to see what was wrong with him."Ranma? Hey Ranma?"  
  
Ranma didn't hear Akane talking to him because he was deep in thought. 'I hope Shampoo's brother and sister can help us. I didn't know I would ever miss Shampoo this much. I just feel so helpless. There ain't no one who would want to kidnap her at least I don't think. Maybe she ran away because of me. Geez, why do things always happen to me?'. Ranma had finally noticed that someone was saying his name over and over again. He finally snapped back and looked up to find Akane looking at him worried. "Huh, whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I was just wondering wha....." Akane was cut off when she heard the door open and everybody looked over to see who walked in.  
  
It was Cologne and Mousse and they had two other people with them. When Ranma saw them walk in he almost jumped up when he saw the girl with them. But that quickly went away when Ranma saw that it was just a girl that looked sort of like her. Cologne spoke up, "Hello everyone. I would like you to meet my other Great-Granddaughter Garland." Cologne pointed to Garland and she shyly bowed. Then she continued "And this is my Great- Grandson Zane." She pointed to Zane who had is arms cross and he bowed slightly. Then she started to walk to the others there and introduced everyone of them starting off with the Tendous, "Zane, Garland, this is Tendou Soun and his three daughters Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. This is Ukyou (forgot her last name). This is Ryouga Hibiki. And this is Genma Saotome and of course Ranma Saotome, Shampoo's Airen."  
  
Everyone bowed when their name was said. But Ranma couldn't help but notice that when Cologne came over to him Zane was staring coldly at him. But Ranma tried to ignore it because Cologne started to speak up again. "As you know they will help us search for Shampoo. But for right now I think we all need some rest so you can all leave now. Thank you for coming."  
  
Everyone started to leave, all except for Ranma. "Umm, I'm gonna stay here for awhile." said Ranma.  
  
"Oh...ok. See you later then." said Akane who walked out and turned to look back at him sadly.  
  
Cologne hopped over to Ranma and started speaking to him, "Son-in-Law I know your just as anxious as we are to find Shampoo, but I think you need some rest. You've been working really hard to find her but I think Shampoo would want you to have some rest."  
  
"Yea, well I think Shampoo would want to be found too, so I'm going back out to find her." said Ranma very aggiated.  
  
"Yea, well I'm about to go look for my sister right now." said Zane  
  
"I'm going with you then." said Ranma  
  
"I can do this on my own. I don't need to be carrying any dead weight around while I look for my sister." said Zane giving Ranma a evil glare.  
  
"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN......" Ranma was starting to walk up and get into Zanes face getting into his fighting position when Garland jumped in between them.  
  
"We're all just tired and worried right now and tension is running high so just calm down you two." She stopped to give a cold glare to Zane. "Ranma I'll come to look for Shampoo with you. Zane.....well just keep out of trouble and don't start any fights."  
  
Zane and Ranma both were relunctant to agree not to fight, but Garland did make a good point. Zane started to walk out the door. "Ok Garland, but I swear if anything happens to you, like you disappear I'll know who to blame." with that said Zane coldly stared at Ranma and walked out.  
  
Ranma was about to say something and go after him but Garland stopped him before he even got a word out. "Ok, well we should get going too. I always wanted to get to know my sisters Airen. So lets get going." with that said she started to drag Ranma out the door, and yelled back at Cologne, "SORRY GREAT-GRANDMOTHER WE'LL BE BACK SOON!"  
  
Cologne just looked at the two as they were leaving out the door and thought to herself, 'This is going to be real interesting.'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma and Garland were in silence until Garland broke it, "So have you all just looked in Nerima and Japan or have you all been looking everywhere?"  
  
"We've looked in all of Nerima and Some nearby towns but we haven't looked anywhere out of Japan." said Ranma.  
  
"Oh, well......do you love my sister?" said Garland eyeing him curiously.  
  
This caught Ranma way off guard, "HUH.....WHAT....WH..WH...WHY YOU SAY THAT? I DON'T LOVE HER. I JUST LIKE HER A LITTLE. MAYBE NOT EVEN THAT MUCH. WHY DID YOU EVEN ASK!!!!"  
  
Garland tried to keep herself from laughing, "Because you seemed to be the most worried person out the group. I mean you wouldn't be so worried if you didn't love her. Anyways I wouldn't hold it against you or tell anybody or nothing. I just wanted to know because I don't want Shampoo to get hurt."  
  
Ranma calmed down. He noticed that Shampoo and Garland didn't seem nothing a like except for one thing. They were both compassionate. Ranma felt like he could tell Garland anything and she wouldn't tell a soul. So he was about to tell her what he had never told anyone before. He was going to tell her what happened at the cliff and the feelings he had been feeling lately. "You won't tell no one. Not the old gh....Cologne, not your brother, not even Shampoo." he said to her making sure she wouldn't tell.  
  
"Mums, the word." she said giving him a bright smile, a smile like the ones Shampoo use to give him which made him cheer up a bit but miss Shampoo even more.  
  
Ranma was starting to get nervous, hopfully she wouldn't hold him against it. "Ok....well did Cologne tell you about when I last saw Shampoo on the cliff, and that we were talking about something." she just nodded. "Well.....I sort of insulted Shampoo. I guess I sort of said I didn't want to be her Airen earlier that day and went off on her. I didn't mean to I just.....did. So when I went to apologize she told me that she wanted to be left alone and she also said I....I... caused her pain."  
  
Ranma looked at the ground sadly and continued, "After that it rained and she was in her cursed form so I ran because of my fear of ca...ca..cats. So we didn't get to finish our conversation. I....I never meant to hurt her. I would never mean to do that. I mean before all this happened I could tell how I felt about Shampoo, that I only liked her as a friend." Ranma started to get nervous. "Well now that she's gone I....I...I miss her a lot. I mean I'm so use to her glomping on to me everyday and being so affectionate towards me that I miss every little dumb thing she did. No offense."  
  
"None taken." she answered back.  
  
"But now that she's gone it seems like a part of me is missing. And I would do anything to get that part of my life back again."  
  
"Ok...so you love her." said Garland nonchalantly.  
  
"WHAT?!? STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!!!" said Ranma trying to hide his blush from her.  
  
"Well that blush of yours tells me different. But look you might not realize it now but you'll realize it soon enough." said Garland.  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" said Ranma curiously.  
  
"Nothing, you shouldn't be worried about that right now. You should be worried about my brother." said Garland.  
  
"Yea, I meant to ask you about him. Whats his deal?" said Ranma.  
  
"Well......he hates you." said Garland hoping that he wouldn't yell.  
  
But of course he did, "WHAT?!? WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO HIM?!?"  
  
"Well he blames you for taking Shampoo away, he blames you for her curse, and he thinks its your fault for losing her. Oh yea, he's also very overprotective and he doesn't like the idea of Shampoo having to compete for the right to marry you. And he doesn't like the fact you have other fiancee's and he......" Garland was cut off by Ranma.  
  
"Ok, ok I get it. But ain't none of that my fault." said Ranma aggitated.  
  
"Oh, I know that. He doesn't though. So for right now can you try to get along with him and I'll try to talk to him about you. Please." Garland said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ok, I'll try but if he insults me once more about losing Shampoo, then there's gonna be a fight."  
  
"Ok" Garland said with a smile on her face. She could see why Shampoo had loved him.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kyoko was falling a sleep in class again. 'How do these Japenese people do it. Its so boring. I wonder what Ranma's doing now. NOOOOOO!!!! I have to stop thinking about him now. He's apart of my old life and this is the beginning of my new life as Kyoko not Shampoo. She doesn't exist anymore. But I miss Ranma so much if I could just see him or touch him.....NO NO NO!!! I HAVE TO STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!!! He doesn't want me and probably doesn't even care I'm missing. Geez I hate this.'  
  
Kyoko stopped her thinking when she realized that she was hitting her head on her desk over and over again. Everyone was looking at her. The principle had now come in and was staring at her too. Then the principle continued talking, "Well ok......now like I was saying. Next week only a selected few will go on a three day trip to a different town to study how different two towns can be. We can't say what town your going to right now because its a surprise. But the people who are going are, Kiki, Mia, Kai, Yukie, Kyoko, Toma, and Lynn. You all will be staying at a local residents home. I've already got all of your parents permission so you all will leave in one week before school starts. Thank you and see you next week."  
  
After school all the kids who weren't going looked dissapointed and kept on staring coldly at Kyoko as she walked by with Yukie, Kiki, and Mia. But Yukie was looking excited and not even paying attention to the people around them. "YES!!! This is going to be fun. I just can't wait." said Yukie jumping up and down.  
  
"Yea, and isn't this gonna be your first trip Kyoko?" said Mia.  
  
"Yep it is. Lucky I came now or I wouldn't have been selected. I just can't wait either" said Kyoko in her bubbly voice.  
  
"I bet you can't wait since Kai's coming." said Kiki winking at Kyoko.  
  
"GEEZ!!! How many times do I have to tell you all, WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!!! NOTHING MORE!!" said Kyoko annoyed.  
  
"Yea right, we believe you." said Yukie sarcasticly.  
  
"SHUTUP!!!" said Kyoko getting angry by all of them laughing at her.  
  
*****1 week later*******  
  
"Ok Kyoko, you and Yukie have extra panties in this compartment, and your swimming suits in this one, and towels, soap, tampons, and......" Grandma was cut off by Kyoko.  
  
"OK, OK. I know where everything is Grandma, I did pack everything myself. Also I don't think I'll need a swim suit because of my curse. Unless they have hotsprings there or if we just hangout at the beach." said Kyoko smiling sweetly at her new Grandma.  
  
"Oh I know, but its just your first field trip and I want it to be fun for you. Now take care of Yukie and make sure she doesn't get in trouble." said Grandma.  
  
"HEY I"M STANDING RIGHT HERE AND I'M NOT A BABY!!!" yelled Yukie.  
  
"Sure your not. I believe you." Kyoko felt Yukies aura growing from behind her. Which made her want to laugh. "Anyways, bye Grandma I'll bring you back a souvenior from where ever were going to." said Kyoko giving Grandma a kiss and hug goodbye and walked up on the bus.  
  
"See ya Grandma." said Yukie as she gave her Grandma a hug and kiss goodbye and walked up on the bus to sit next to Kyoko.  
  
"Bye girls have a good time!" yelled Grandma as the bus drove away.  
  
On the bus Yukie and Kyoko were talking. "Do you know what town we're going to?" asked Kyoko.  
  
"Nope, don't know." said Yukie.  
  
"I just hope they don't have much cold water there." said Kyoko jokingly.  
  
"Yea, then we would have to explain to everyone why theres a cat wearing your clothes." said Yukie laughing with Kyoko.  
  
"Well tell me when were almost there, I'm still tired." said Kyoko yawning. She didn't get much sleep the other night. She just had a feelinig that something bad was going to happen but she didn't know what.  
  
"Ok." said Yukie putting on her earphones about to listen to her Cds.  
  
About 2 hours later Kyoko was woken up by Yukie. "Hey were almost there."  
  
"Oh we....." Kyoko went completely numb when she looked out the window. She recognized the resturant they went past. Kyoko started to panic. "YUKIE WHAT TOWN ARE WE AT?!?"  
  
Yukie was sort of startled by her sudden outburst. "Ummm... The principle said we were in the town of Miramia about 30 minutes ago. Why?"  
  
Kyoko let out a sigh of relief, then Lynn spoke up, "No he didn't he said we're in the town of Nerima stupid. You had your earphones on at the time remember."  
  
Kyoko was in a state of shock. She felt herself shaking, her breaths getting shorter and everything around her start to blur. Her life as she knew it was about to come to an end she thought right before she blacked out.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
*SIGH* the end of another chapter. I hope you liked it. There were some other things I wanted to say but I forgot. Oh yea I might not be able to update for awhile because I think I failed one of my finals so please pray that I didn't. Oh I remember now. In the story I wanted Shampoo to have a normal teenage girl life, well as normal as it can get when you turn into a cat. So I just wanted to let you know if it didn't seem obvious, or if she seemed OOC. 


	6. Kyoko or Shampoo?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
A/N: Yea well I don't have much to say. Um well I have joined Xanga.com so you can read about me there. Its not a fanfiction site but its just like sort of writing a journal but other people can read it too. So if you wanna read mine my name is Kawii_Chan.  
  
Chapter 6-Kyoko or Shampoo?  
  
*MANDARIN* 'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kyoko woke up with a splitting headache. She didn't know where she was or why she had passed out. She started to open her eyes. At first everything seemed sort of blurry but it started to clear up. She saw and heard some people around her. She heard someone say that she was either waking up or that they're baking buns.  
  
When she saw things clearly now she saw all the girls who went on the field trip with her standing around her looking worried. "Where are we at, and what happened to me?" asked Kyoko with a half-way dazed look on her face.  
  
"Well you passed out on the bus and none of us are sure why. And we are in the town of Nerima in the doctors office. The doctor is with another patient right now but he said he would see you soon." said Yukie.  
  
Kyoko's face turned green. She had a horrified look on her face that was making everyone around her even more worried. 'OH NO!!! I can't be here, I don't want to be here, I DON'T WANT TO BE SHAMPOO!!! NO NO NO!!! This is just a bad dream, a very bad dream.....if this is a bad dream then why does everything hurt? Why does it feel like my heart is about to jump out my chest? I just can't, I can't be here and I can't see Ranma. I don't want to see him here with Akane. All this time I've been gone they're probably a happy couple right now. OH NO!!! I'M ABOUT TO CRY!!!'  
  
Yukie was really concerned now. Kyoko was acting really strange. "Umm....Kyoko, are you ok?" said Yukie placing her hand on Kyoko's shoulder to comfort her.  
  
Kyoko immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Yukie speak. For one small moment Yukie saw all of Kyoko's emotions in her eyes. She saw that she felt scared, alone, angery, depressed, confused, and sad. Kyoko quickly shook that off and answered Yukies question and changed the subject. "Um...yea I'm ok. Where are the boys at?"  
  
"Um, well they went to the home they're staying at. Were staying at a different home though. I think they said the family that they'll be staying with is the Kuno's" said Yukie looking suspicious.  
  
"Oh, ok." Kyoko wanted to crack up when she heard that they were staying with the most crazyest family in Nerima. She was feeling really sorry for them right about now.  
  
Yukie was really starting to get suspicious over how Kyoko was acting. 'Whats with all the emotions. I've never seen her display any of those emotions before. It's like she's hiding something. And I'm gonna find out what it is..... no matter what.'  
  
"Hey Yukie, you ok?" asked Kiki who was standing right beside her.  
  
"Huh?? Yea sure I was just wondering Kyoko, why...." Yukie was cut off when they heard someone walk through the door.  
  
"Hi, my name is Dr.Tofu and I will......." Dr.Tofu completely stopped when he saw the purple haired girl who was sitting up on the table they layed her at looking at him wide-eyed. "....Shampoo?"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma and Garland came in the Nekohatten looking exhausted. Cologne was waiting at the door. "Oh back already. Any luck?" said Cologne.  
  
"Do you see any Shampoo with us?" said Ranma snapping back.  
  
"No, sorry Great-Gran...." Garland was cut off when a excited Mousse ran out the kitchen grabbed Garland and started hugging her.  
  
"SHAMPOO!!! OH I'M SO GLAD YOUR BACK!!! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEV-OUCH!!!" Mousse was cut off when Cologne hit him upside the head.  
  
"Mousse how many times do I have to tell you. Everytime the door opens doesn't mean it's Shampoo. *Sigh* And you wonder why nobody's been coming in. Are you ok Garland?" said Cologne looking twards Garland who was staring at the unconcious Mousse.  
  
"Yea, of course. I'm used to Mousse mistaking me for Shampoo. It always happened when Shampoo was back in the village. I'll go drag him to the back so he doesn't freak out anymore customers." said Garland grabbing Mousse and dragging him back.  
  
As soon as Garland was in the back with Mousse, Cologne started to talk to Ranma again. "She's a sweet girl don't you agree?"  
  
"Huh??? Yea, she is. Has Shampoo's brother come back yet?" said Ranma.  
  
"No, not yet. He's very determined to find her. But I really don't think he's very fond of you anyways. He's a very over-protective brother and blames you for losing Shampoo. So I think it would be best if you stay out of his way." said Cologne.  
  
"Yea, I've heard. I wanted to talk to him about that." said Ranma.  
  
"Talk to me about what?" Ranma turned around to see Zane standing behind him.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Shampoo." said Ranma.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. You lost Shampoo and thats it." said Zane who was about to walk to the back where Garland was until Ranma jumped in front of him.  
  
"I DID NOT LOSE SHAMPOO!!! LOOK I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU HATE!!! THE ONLY THING I WANT TO GET THROUGH YOUR HEAD IS THAT I DIDN'T LOSE SHAMPOO!!!"  
  
"YEA RIGHT!!! YOU PROBABLY WANTED HER TO GET LOST SO YOU COULD GET MARRIED TO ONE OF THOSE WHORES!!!" yelled Zane.  
  
"THATS IT!!!" Ranma started to get in his fighting stance, when Zane noticed this he immediately got into his.  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO STOP!!!" they both got out of their fighting stance when Garland jumped in between them. "YOU TWO ARE JUST MAKING THIS SITUATION SO MUCH BETTER" she said sarcastically.  
  
"HE STARTED IT!!!" Yelled Ranma and Zane in unison.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHOSE FAULT IT IS!!! ALL I WANT TO DO IS FIND MY SISTER, AND THE ONLY THING YOU TWO BEEN DOING IS ARGUING!! I DON'T CARE IF ITS RANMA'S FAULT. IF IT IS I KNOW IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT AND THAT HE DOES CARE FOR SHAMPOO. EVEN IF ITS JUST A LITTLE. AT LEAST HE'S TRYING TO FIX IT!!!"  
  
Both Zane and Ranma stared at the ground with guilty looks on their face. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be taking a walk." Garland said as she walked out without looking back.  
  
Ranma and Zane were still looking at the ground guilty. Ranma was the first to speak up. "I guess I'll go get some rest now." with that said Ranma walked out.  
  
"Yea, I'm gonna get some rest too. I'll look for Shampoo later." said Zane walking off towards the guest room.  
  
Cologne just stood there shocked. "I just hope we find Shampoo soon." said Cologne in a whisper.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kyoko just sat there shocked. She had never thought to ask which doctors office they went to. But now it was too late. He knew perfectly well who she was. Their teacher was talking to Dr.Tofu in the other room about what happened. She had just came out when Dr.Tofu introduced himself. "Kyoko is the one sitting up on the table." the teacher said.  
  
Dr.Tofu was still in shock and didn't hear her speak. That was definately Shampoo who was sitting on the table. Even though instead of her regular hairstyle she had her hair completely down, no two buns or tails. And instead of her usual Chinese outfit she had on a pink T-shirt with jeans. He still couldn't believe his eyes and as reality started to kick in he started to get excited. "SHAMPOO IT IS YOU!!!" yelled Dr.Tofu.  
  
Yukie was starting to get angry. "Excuse me, but I'm sorry to say that there isn't anyone here with the name Shampoo."  
  
"Yes, there is. Her name is Shampoo the Amazon. Isn't that right Shampoo?" said Dr.Tofu pointing to her.  
  
"No, her name is Kyoko Minami of the Anything Goes Dancing Martial Arts. Isn't that right Kyoko?" said Yukie annoyed.  
  
Shampoo just nodded her head. Dr.Tofu looked at her confused. "No, she must of lost her memory or something. I know she's Shampoo. I can call Ranma and bring him up...."  
  
Dr.Tofu was cut off when Kyoko/Shampoo started yelling. "NO!!!"  
  
Everyone was just looking at her confused. The teacher finally spoke up again. "All the girls except Yukie and Kyoko leave the room."  
  
Everyone left the room whispering. Kyoko/Shampoo just had a horrified look on her face and she was shaking slightly. Yukie just stared at her confused. "Kyoko, whats going on? Do you know this man?" Kyoko/Shampoo just sat there looking down not answering. Yukie finally snapped. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!!"  
  
The teacher had put her hand on Yukies shoulder to calm her down. "Yukie, calm down. There are probably questions the doctor need to ask too." said the teacher.  
  
Dr.Tofu walked up to Kyoko/Shampoo. He saw that she had tears forming in her eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. I know you remember me. Everybody's been looking for you, even your brother and sister has come to look for you." She looked up shocked at him. "Yes, we've all been worried and everyone is going to be glad your home."  
  
"This isn't my home. This was never my home. I never came back because I didn't want to come back. So please call me Kyoko, not Shampoo." She said with tears now falling freely.  
  
"Wait. So you knew who you were all the time?" asked Yukie who was now crying too. Kyoko/Shampoo just looked at her sadly. "So your real name is Shampoo. Well you better start using it again because you sure in hell ain't coming back with me." Said Yukie quietly but loud enough for her to hear and ran out to who knows where.  
  
"Wait, Yukie, come back! You don't know where you're going to!!!" said her teacher running after her.  
  
Dr.Tofu looked at Shampoo sadly. She was whispering something over and over again and everytime she said it she said it louder. Then she finally yelled it, "I'M NOT STAYING HERE!!!" with that said she ran out the door but she ran the opposite way of Yukie.  
  
Dr.Tofu looked shock, but finally snapped out of it. He ran towards the phone and started dialing a number. "Hello, Kasumi......I've found Shampoo.....She was just here a second ago. She came with a school that was visiting here from out of town......She just ran off and I'm not sure where to but I think she's planning to leave again and we ought to hurry up and find her before she gets too far.......Yes I'll call Cologne and the others and let them know...Bye."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Garland felt the tears roll down her face. Ranma and Zane couldn't put aside their differences for one second. Not even for Shampoo. Garland knew Ranma cared for Shampoo but not as much as that Akane girl. She wanted Ranma to love Shampoo because she knew Shampoo loved Ranma. All the letters Shampoo wrote to her always had something about her loving Ranma, and Shampoo always getting hurt at the end but saying that she'll love him no matter what. But now Garland knows that Shampoo finally got her heart torn apart and even though she hadn't heard or seen her sister she felt it. And it hurt like hell.  
  
"I just want the best for you Shampoo. But why can't the best be here with us" whispered Garland to herself. Garland heard herself crying. But then she realized that she wasn't crying that loud. She looked up but once she looked up she was knocked down. She looked up and saw purple hair. She noticed the purple hair wasn't hers.  
  
The girl who ran into her looked up with tears running down her face. Garland was so shocked she could barely speak. "Sh....S...Sha....Sh....Shampoo???"  
  
The only response she got in return was Shampoo giving her a big hug and started crying into her chest even harder mumbling "It hurts. It hurts so much Garland."  
  
Garland just held her sister tightly. Stroking her hair trying to comfort her. She felt even more tears run down her face. She was happy that her little sister was back but to see her in so much emotional pain made her even more sad. "Shhhhh... I'm here now. Just let it all out and I promise we'll make things better." said Garland whispering it in her ear.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sorry if this one is short. I wanted to make a good cliffie. I hope you enjoyed it. And if you want to learn more about me go to xanga.com and I'm the user Kawii_Chan. Please leave your comments. 


	7. Ranma and Shampoo's Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does. But I do own Shampoo's brother and sister and Yukie, Yukie's grandmother, Kai, and so on so on. So if you want to use them get my permission.  
  
A/N: HI!!! I've been trying to update more so I hope you all think I'm doing well on that. But there is something that has really been urking my nerves. I've been going around on ff.net and all over the web looking for Shampoo fanfics. Now I found SOME good ones but most of them were sad. Very very sad. Like they had Shampoo dying, going insane, murdering people, and thats not even the bad part. For the people who read this I'm just asking one favor, PLEASE write some good Shampoo fanfics. I'm not trying to flame the people who wrote those fanfics or insult them but I'm just asking the people who agree with me write some fanfics of your own. Thats what I'm doing and I think you all should too if your not already. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 7-Ranma and Shampoo's Talk  
  
*MANDARIN* 'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was on his way back to the Tendou home. He was getting a big headache from all this thinking he was doing. All those things Garland said made him think even more. 'I'm not even sure how I feel about Shampoo right now. I don't want to hurt Shampoo either and I am really worried about her. But that doesn't mean I love her. All because I wanna feel her touch again or feel her lips......Wait...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?! I think Happousai is starting to get to me.'  
  
Ranma was now in the Tendou home and walking up the stairs to the guest room. Kasumi was just walking out the kitchen to catch up to Ranma. "Ranma, oh I have good news....but also some sort of bad news." Kasumi said happily.  
  
"What we found Shampoo but she ran away again and she's somewhere in Nerima hiding out?" said Ranma with a small smile.  
  
Kasumi looked at him confused. "Yes, how did you know."  
  
Ranma stopped mid-way up the stairs and turned around to face Kasumi. "S..So your saying that Shampoo is here in Nerima hiding out?"  
  
"Yes, Dr.Tofu said......" Kasumi was cut off when Ranma ran by her and quickly thanked her.  
  
That was all the information Ranma needed. He was going to look over every square inch of Nerima to find her. He was going to figure what happened to her and talk about what happened the last time they talked. And this time nothing was going to stop him.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Garland had taken Shampoo to a more secluded side of the park. They both were sitting under a tree for shade. Shampoo had finally calm down a bit. She had stopped crying but it look like that she wasn't all there. Like part of her was missing. Shampoo leaned on her sister shoulder for support. They sat there in silence for awhile until Garland wanted some answers. "Shampoo what happened to you?" asked Garland.  
  
Shampoo sniffed. She was prepared for this. She knew her sister would want an explanation and she knew her sister would understand. "Well, I was talking to.....Ranma about something and we were by a cliff. It started to rain so we turned into our cursed forms. He ran away screaming while I just stood there. I didn't know I was so close to the cliff until I fell. The last thing I remember was going down a waterfall."  
  
"Are you ok? Do you have any scars? Did someone save?" Interupted Garland worried.  
  
Shampoo gave her sister a smile. She missed the way how her sister could be so mothering. "Yes, I'm ok and I don't have any scars. And I guess you could sort of say I was saved. When I woke up I was lying in a bed. This girl named Yukie found me floating down a river in my cat form, and saw that I was still alive. So she took me to her house and when they gave me a bath, well I changed back to my human form."  
  
"When she found me awake they thought I lost my memory. So then I thought to myself is it worth coming back here to get my heart broken or stay there and make myself a new life." said Shampoo.  
  
"And you decided to make a new life." said Garland sadly.  
  
"Yes. I was then known as Kyoko Minami of the Anything goes Dance Martial Arts." Garland snickered a bit at the last part. Shampoo nudged her a bit and snickered with her. "Don't make fun of my name. Anyways life seemed good. I actually made friends and didn't have so much drama in my life. Until our school had a field trip to a town that only the teachers knew. So when....when we got here I passed out, and they took me to Dr.Tofu. Yukie then found out that I was faking about not remembering and ran out......" Shampoo looked like she was about to cry and was choking it back.  
  
Garland then finished for her. "So you ran out yourselve because you didn't want to be here."  
  
Garland saw that she had started crying again. "I...I don't want to see Ranma. He....he hates me. Whats the point of being here when I know he won't ever love me back." Shampoo started to cry even more. "I don't want to be Shampoo anymore, I wanna be Kyoko. But now I don't even have that life anymore."  
  
Garland looked at her sister sadly. "Poohpooh (Shampoo's Nickname), Ranma doesn't hate you."  
  
"YES, HE DOES!!! You should of heard the things he said." said Shampoo who started to cry louder.  
  
"Ranma told me himself what he said. And I see why your hurt, but all because he named off some of your flaws doesn't mean he hates you. He told me that he didn't mean to. But if Ranma hated you so much why would he be so worried about you, spending day and night looking for you?" Shampoo looked up at her surprised. "Ranma has been to caught up looking for you to even get any rest."  
  
Shampoo seemed shocked, but one thing still had to be answered. "Wh..wh...what about Ranma and Akane. Aren't they a....."  
  
Garland saw that Shampoo wasn't going to be able to finish her question but she had a pretty good idea what she was talking about. "Didn't you hear a word I said? Ranma had no time for Akane he was too busy worrying about you and looking for you. I doubt they even talk as much anymore."  
  
Shampoo seemed to cheer up a bit. "But that still doesn't mean I'm going to talk to him. The only thing I'm going to tell him is that.....that the engangments off....and he doesn't have to be my Airen anymore. I'll just go back to the village and face my punishment." Shampoo said with a few tears running down her face.  
  
Garland got up and brushed herself off. She then turned around and glared at Shampoo. Shampoo felt a chill go down her spine. "The sister I knew never gave up on nothing. She was determined and willing to do anything if she put her mind to it. I don't give a damn if your Kyoko or whoever, you will always be my little sister. Even when we both die we'll be sisters and that goes for Zane too, except he's a brother. Now you and I know Ranma has feelings for you. Even if there the smallest, he does have feelings for you. And you are going to talk to him. No if's, and's, or buts. You will talk to him, and you two will work this out. I don't care if it kills you at least you went down with a fight. Oh, and you can forget about breaking the engangment. You will not give up, not as long as I'm here. And I will be here for a very long time. So go look for Ranma now and don't even think of running away cause I WILL hunt you down like a dog."  
  
Shampoo looked at her sister wide-eyed. Garland gave a tired stare at her sister and sighed. "GO AND LOOK FOR RANMA NOW!!!" Yelled Garland with her eyes and aura blazing.  
  
Shampoo immediately got up and ran off to look for Ranma. Garland just smiled as she saw her sister run off. "After all these years and I still got it." said Garland to herself.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was walking through the park. He had been running all over Nerima and still hadn't found Shampoo. He was begining to think they might of mistaken another girl as Shampoo. 'Why would Shampoo run away? Why did she run away in the first place? *sigh* I know why, It was because of me. After all this time she still doesn't want to see me. I might as well give...." Ranma's thoughts were cut off when someone bumped into him. "HEY WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE...." Ranma immediately cut himself off when he saw who he bumped into.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo had finally ran into a more public area in the park. After her sister yelled at her she just ran and didn't know where she was going. 'Why do I have to talk to Ranma? Garland has to be wrong. But I have to talk to him. But what am I going to say to him? And where am I going to find him at? *sigh* I might as well give....' Shampoo was cut off when someone bumped into her. "HEY WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE..." Shampoo immediately cut herself off when she saw who bumped into her.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma looked at the girl he bumped into and stared at her wide-eyed. He first thought it was Garland but even though Shampoo and Garland had the same color eyes, Shampoo always seemed to have a gleam in her eyes that was different from everyone elses. And when Ranma looked into the eyes of the girl who bumped into him he knew it was Shampoo. "Sh...Shampoo???" asked Ranma staring at her curiously.  
  
Shampoo looked at him nervously, "Umm.....Nihoa Ranma." It seemed like forvever since Shampoo said that.  
  
Ranma desperately wanted to just grab Shampoo and embrace her but it seemed like everything in his body froze. "Umm....You..you look different." Ranma mentally kicked himself for not saying what was really on his mind.  
  
"Yea....I know." said Shampoo trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
"What happened to you? We looked for you everywhere." said Ranma nervously.  
  
"Umm...well I don't know how to explain it. I just went away." said Shampoo.  
  
Ranma's nerves were at a high. He hadn't had no sleep and nothing to eat for days it seemed. And all those emotions that he was trying to hide just flared up. "WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T EXPLAIN IT!!! I KNOW YOU WENT AWAY, I'VE SPENT ALL FUCKING NIGHT AND DAY LOOKING FOR!!! I HAVEN'T EATEN OR SLEPT IN DAYS BECAUSE I'VE BEEN WORRYING ABOUT YOU AND WORRYING ABOUT HOW IT WAS MY FAULT...."  
  
Ranma was now cut off by a furious Shampoo. "IT IS YOUR FAULT!!! I TRIED TO SHOW YOU THAT I LOVED YOU BUT I GOT SHUT DOWN EVERYTIME!!! SO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I DID!?! WELL HERE'S WHAT I DID!! I WENT TO GO MAKE A NEW LIFE FOR MYSELF! AND YOU KNOW WHAT!?! I ENJOYED THE NEW LIFE I MADE FOR MYSELF! I HAD FRIENDS AND FAMILY WHO ALL CARED ABOUT ME, AND YOU AND THIS DAMN TOWN RUINED IT, LIKE YOU ALL ALWAYS DO!!!" Shampoo yelled with tears running down her face.  
  
Ranma looked at her like he didn't know her, and scowled as he turned and left. Shampoo went up to a tree they were next to and slid down it and she put her hands to her face and started crying full force. "Are you ok?" said a comforting voice from in front of her.  
  
Shampoo looked up to find a concerned Yukie with a tear stained face. Shampoo wanted to speak but she felt as if her voice was gone. Yukie just sat down next to her and but her arm around her shoulder. "You don't have to speak. I know your not alright it was a stupid question to ask......I saw the whole thing. So he's the reason why you ran away?" Shampoo nodded her head trying to calm down. "He must've hurt you pretty bad. But it looked to me like he was hurt too."  
  
"He....he...hates me." Shampoo whispered.  
  
"If someone looked for you this long, and never gave up looking for you, thats not hate. That sounds like something completely different to me." said Yukie.  
  
Shampoo looked up at Yukie confused. "How can you be helping me? I hurt you, I pretended to be someone I wasn't, knowing full well that I might hurt you." Shampoo said.  
  
Yukie gave her a sad smile. "Were you or were you not being yourself?" asked Yukie.  
  
"I was being myself." said Shampoo confused.  
  
"If you were being youself then you wasn't pretending to be someone your not. You were being you. Yea, so something in my mind is saying that I shouldn't help you because you lied and I feel like I don't know you completely. But the only thing I don't know about you is your past. The only thing that changed when you came to Ohgami was your name, other than that I know you pretty well. But do the people in this town know you? Does that boy know you like I know you?" Yukie said in a concerned sort of way.  
  
"No, I guess not." said Shampoo looking down sadly.  
  
"Well, I think they should. How can a boy love you back when he doesn't know that much about you? Whats that boys name anyways?" asked Yukie curiously.  
  
"Ranma Saotome. Why?" asked Shampoo confused.  
  
"Oh, no reason." said Yukie getting up.  
  
"Where are you going to?" asked Shampoo concerned.  
  
"I have to go. I bet the class is worried now. Just talk to that doctor and he knows the phone number and where we're staying at. You'll see me before we leave. I promise." Yukie gave Shampoo a hug and went on her way.  
  
Shampoo waved to her sadly as she jogged away. "*sigh* I better get to the Nekohatten and tell Garland about what happened with Ranma." Shampoo gave one look back and walked the opposite way to the Nekohatten.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma walked angrily back to the Tendou's. 'Why the hell did I have to find her? If she enjoyed her new life so much she might as well go back and never return. But dammit I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. I don't want her to go back, but dammit I looked for her all this time and she just tells me she went away. ARGHH!!! I was so happy when I saw her. But know it looks like she changed. Even though she did look good with her hair down. *Growl* DAMN HER!!!'  
  
Ranma was now out of the park and was walking down the street when someone tapped his shoulder from behind. He thought it was Shampoo coming to apologize but when he turned around he saw a girl with black hair instead of Shampoo. "Yea, who are you and what do you want?" asked Ranma tiredly thinking it was some new fiance.  
  
"My name is Yukie Minami, and are you Ranma Saotome?" asked Yukie making sure she had the right boy.  
  
"It depends, are you one of his fiances?" asked Ranma annoyed.  
  
"HELL NO!!! Now are you him or not?" Yukie asked irritated.  
  
"What do you want then?" asked Ranma suspiciously.  
  
"I want to talk to you about Kyo...Shampoo."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
YAY!!! I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for the long A/N I just thought that had to be said. And I know the story Shampoo summerized about where she had been at isn't all there but I got lazy. But I hope you all still enjoyed it. Anyways please R&R. THANKS!!! 


	8. Back Home

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Ranma 1/2, the lucky Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!!! *cough, cough* I'm just getting over a bad cold. Actually it wasn't a bad cold it was just 2 days filled with sneezing, coughing, and lots of tissues. My nose has stopped running and the sneezing has stopped but I'm still coughing a bit. But you wanna know what the worse thing is.......IT RUINED MY VALENTINES DAY!!! All day I couldn't see any of my friends or go to their parties and all the chocolates I got I couldn't taste. And the damn cold only lasted 2 days. If it was going to ruin my Valentines Day it could of at least lasted a week and got me a few days of a school, BUT NOOO!!! Well I hope you all had a nice Valentines Day (unlike me!!) and I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Chapter 8-Back Home  
  
*MANDARIN* 'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma looked at the girl in front of him curiously. "How do you know Shampoo?"  
  
"She lived with me this past month with me and my Grandmother in Ohgami." said Yukie.  
  
"Ohh, so your part of her new life. Well you can just take her back since she doesn't wanna be here." Said Ranma walking away.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Yelled Yukie as she grabbed his arm. "Your just gonna let her go that easily? I know you care for her. After what I saw happen back there I know you do. But she doesn't know that. She thinks you hate her."  
  
"I don't hate her." Mumbled Ranma.  
  
"I already know that, but she doesn't. Look I don't know what happened to get her to run away like that but I think you all should just put that behind you." Said Yukie.  
  
"I don't need the help from someone I don't know. And you might know Shampoo but you have nothing to do with this." Said Ranma glaring at her.  
  
"I know her better than you do." Said Yukie glaring back.  
  
"I've known Shampoo for over a year now, and you've only known her for a month. What makes you think you know her better than me?" Said Ranma confidently.  
  
"Ok, since you know her so well you can answer a few questions about her. Like whats her favorite color? Whats her favorite food? Whats her favorite thing to do? Whats her favorite sport? Those are easy enough questions. So Ranma, answer them." said Yukie confidently.  
  
Ranma looked at her nervously and started sweating bullets, "Well......um....I-I guess...."  
  
"You don't know do you? You've known her for over a year now and you don't even know the simplest things about her. Thats pathetic." Said Yukie shaking her head.  
  
"HEY SHUT-UP!!! IT WOULDN'T BE SO EASY IF YOU HAD TO GET TO KNOW ALL THREE OF YOUR FIANCE'S" Yelled Ranma.  
  
Yukie looked at Ranma wide-eyed. "Sh...Shampoo's your fiance??" Ranma nodded his head. "And you have two other fiance's??" Yukie asked still wide- eyed.  
  
"Yea, but thats not including Kodachi." Said Ranma nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Yukie let this all sink in. "So you have four, four fiances all togther??" Ranma nodded 'yes' again. Yukie let this sink in even more this time and then went off, "YOU PERVERT!!! NO WONDER WHY SHE RAN AWAY!!! I WOULD'VE DONE IT SOONER IF I WAS HER!! AND SHE STILL ACTUALLY CARES FOR YOU?!?"  
  
"I AM NOT A PERVERT!!! AND THE REASON WHY SHE NEVER RAN AWAY IS BECAUSE SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME, I THINK!!! AND THE ONLY REASON WHY I HAVE THREE FIANCES IS BECAUSE OF SHAMPOO'S AMAZON LAWS, MY POPS TRADING ME FOR FOOD, AND MY POPS MAKING PROMISES TO MARRY ME OFF TO PEOPLE BEFORE I WAS EVEN BORN!!! AND I DON'T EVEN COUNT MY FORTH FIANCE BECAUSE SHE'S A COMPLETE PHSYCHO!!!" Yelled Ranma as he took a deep breath at the end.  
  
"So she loves you? That explain why she broke down crying after your little argument with her. But answer me this, do you love her?" Asked Yukie.  
  
Ranma was caught offguard, "Sh...Shampoo started crying?" Asked Ranma concerned and also trying to avoid answering her question.  
  
"Yes, she started crying. Now answer my question." Demanded Yukie.  
  
Ranma really wanted to avoid that question. That was the second time that day he was asked that question and the first time he answered that he was unsure and he still was, but of course it was that same day he answered it. "Well.....no I guess I don't." Said Ranma nervously.  
  
Yukie shook her head in dissapointment. "Well, before I go I wanna tell you something." She put her hand on Ranma's shoulder and continued. "Right now Shampoo is hurt and confused. And I guess the reason why she left last time was because of you. But you should fix that and talk to her because if she was hurt that bad that she would runaway, I would wanna fix things before she tries to do it again. And you should really try to get to know her better. Because I can understand why you wouldn't love her if you didn't know her. So it wouldn't kill you to try to get to know her. Oh and one more thing...." Yukie started to squeeze his shoulder hard enough to make him wince a bit. "...Shampoo IS like a sister to me. Even though I've only known her for a month, I can say its been the best month of my life. And even though we won't be living together anymore we will keep in contact. And is she ever calls me in tears talking about how you broke her heart and shattered her dreams. You WILL regret it."  
  
Yukie let go of the grip on his shoulders, "You got me?" Asked Yukie. Ranma just nodded. "Good!!! It was nice talking to ya. See Ya!!!" She yelled bubbly as she walked away.  
  
Ranma just looked shocked at the girl as she walked away happily. He then felt a shooting pain in his shoulder and rubbed it. "Man, how the hell does Shampoo pick her friends?" Ranma asked himself as he began walking towards the dojo again.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo looked up at the sign in front of her. She knew once she entered the Nekohatten she would probably be bombarded with questions. But she didn't want to answer them right now. All she wanted to do was go to her room and get some sleep. Shampoo took a deep breath and prepared for the worse as she entered the Nekohatten.  
  
As she entered Mousse immediately jumped out of his seat and clung on to the coat rack. "OH SHAMPOO, I KNEW YOU WOULD NEVER RUNAWAY!!! GARLAND TOLD US THE WHOLE STORY!! OH HOW I MISSED YOU SO!!!"  
  
Shampoo looked at him warily. "I hate to admit but I sort of missed you too." Shampoo said as she walked passed him and the coat rack.  
  
"Y-YOU DID?!? OH HAPPY DAYS!!!" Yelled Mousse as he tried to follow Shampoo's voice and ended up clinging on to Cologne.  
  
Cologne immediately hit him upside the head and knocked him out. "Maybe next time you should wear your glasses boy."  
  
While this was all happening Shampoo immediately glomped onto her big brother. "ZANE!!! I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!!! I'M SORRY I LEFT YOU!!"  
  
"Thats ok. Even though I still have a few questions to ask you. Like why......" Zane was cut off when Shampoo started looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "WHAT?!? Why are you giving me the puppy eyes?" asked Zane trying to look away.  
  
"Please I don't feel like answering questions right now. I'm tired and I've had a bad day. I'll answer all your questions tommorow. I promise." Shampoo said giving him a bright smile.  
  
"Ok....but you better still be here." Zane said as he kissed his sisters forehead and headed off to his room.  
  
"So Great-Granddaughter, enjoy your vacation?" asked Cologne from behind her.  
  
Shampoo took a big gulp and turned around to her Great-Grandmother but before she could even open her mouth her Great-Grandmother started to speak again. "Shush child, I know your tired and you don't want to answer questions so we'll talk tommorow. All I have to say right now is that I am disappointed that you couldn't handle this like an Amazon." Shampoo looked at the floor ashamed. "But I am happy that you've come back to us Shampoo. I've been worried sick about you. Now come give your Great-Grandmother a hug."  
  
Shampoo looked up towards her Great-Grandmother and saw that she was choking back tears. "Oh Great-Grandmother I missed you too. I'm so sorry I made you worry." Said Shampoo crying tears of joy as she hugged her Great- Grandmother.  
  
"We'll talk about it tommorow. Now stop crying and go get some rest. I don't want anybody to see a respected elder like me crying."  
  
"Ok, good-night." Said Shampoo as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Good-night Shampoo." Said Cologne smiling the first time in a month.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
As Shampoo opened the door to her room she saw Garland laying on her bed reading a magazine. "Hey Poohpooh, you find Ranma and talk to him yet?" Asked Garland looking up from her magazine scooting over so Shampoo can lay down.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Said Shampoo as she landed head first in her pillow.  
  
"Did you find him?"  
  
"Mmmmm" Shampoo mummbled in her pillow.  
  
"Ok, I'll take that as a yes. So what did you talk about?" Asked Garland.  
  
"Mmmm. Mm. Mmmmmm. Mmmmmm."  
  
Garland gave her sister a flat stare. "Ok I didn't understand one bit of that so......" Garland took Shampoo's hair and started to pull it so she would lift her head up. "...you'll have to repeat that."  
  
"Ow, ok I'll talk." said Shampoo rubbing her head. "Well....um..we talked. And thats it."  
  
"Do I have to ask him myself." asked Garland annoyed.  
  
"NO!!! Ok, well we got into an argument and he stormed off and left me." Shampoo said with her head hung low.  
  
"Awww, I'm sorry. What made you two get in a argument?" Asked Garland putting her arm around Shampoo trying to comfrort.  
  
"Well, I...I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"*sigh* Ok I'll go get the other futon and lay it in here sice there isn't enough room in your bed. Goodnight Shampoo." Garland said as she looked back at her sister sadly as she exited the room to get the futon.  
  
"Goodnight Garland." Shampoo said as she turned around in her bed to face the wall. Shampoo felt happy that she was back but it felt as if there was still a lot missing, like she wasn't complete. She closed her eyes tight trying to hold back the tears that fell down.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
When Ranma finally made it back to the Tendou's they were all asking questions about Shampoo. Well all except Akane who went to bed early with her P-chan. Ranma just ignored them all because they were all asking ridiculos questions like 'What were you and that girl doing in the park alone?'. And the questions only got worse so he decided to go to bed early.  
  
But when he thought that all the trouble with Shampoo would end when he went to sleep, it didn't end there. He ended up having a dream about her.  
  
~DREAM~  
  
Ranma was standing at what look like to be the edge of some woods at night. When he turned to look towards his side he saw a huge cliff and in the background a huge moon. But what caught his attention was the girl standing on the cliff. She had on a long white dress that was sleeves and strapless. It looked sort of like a wedding dress. She had long purple flowing hair that moved with the wind. She looked like an angel with the rose petals flowing with the wind. Ranma stared at her with awe because he knew exactly who it was. "Shampoo...." he whispered.  
  
She turned around to look at him. She was crying. Ranma tried to run to her but he was getting nowhere. He tried to run faster but she began to fade away. Ranma started to feel himself panic. "SHAMPOO!!!" he yelled.  
  
And then it seemed like at a blink off an eye he was standing right in front of her. When Ranma looked into her eyes all he saw was pain. When he saw that all he wanted to do was take away the pain. Then he did something he never expected to do. He embraced her.  
  
But there was something strange about this. She wasn't embracing him back. Ranma looked at her again and saw that now she didn't have pain in her eyes she was angry. "Let go of me." Said Shampoo threatningly.  
  
"No, I'm not letting go of you again." Said Ranma embracing her closer to him.  
  
"Ranma...." Shampoo whispered in his ear.  
  
Ranma smiled. "I lo....."  
  
Shampoo cut him off by pushing him away. She had a sad smile on her face. "You don't love me. And don't lie. You hate me. And you know what? I HATE YOU TOO!!!" Yelled Shampoo as she walked off the cliff.  
  
"SHAMPOO!!!" Yelled Ranma trying to grab her but ended up grabbing nothing.  
  
~~~END OF DREAM~~~  
  
Ranma woke up breathing hard. "Dammit, I need to start eating again."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Yea, I know. The dream was real WAFFY. And if you didn't get the dream, well....I didn't either. But thats what happens. Its really hard to understand dreams. Well I hope you liked it anyways. CYA!! 


	9. Shampoo's Choices

Disclaimer: You all should know by now.  
  
A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry for the slow updates but I've just had two reports to do. So its been some rough weeks. Well anyways I hope you all understand. ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 9-Shampoo's Choices  
  
*MANDARIN* 'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
It was the middle of the day and Ranma sat on top of the roof trying to think things out. And trying to get away from Akane. They had their first fight of the month. Since Shampoo's disapperance Ranma kept to himself, but now since Shampoo was back everything seem to be returning to normal. With Ryouga getting lost and attacking Ranma. Kuno babbling about his pig-tailed goddess and Akane. Akane and Ranma arguing about every little thing. Ukyou and Kodachi trying to figure out ways to get Ranma. And it had only been one day since Shampoo returned. But the only thing that was different was Shampoo.  
  
Yea, it had only been one day, but when he saw her the other day she seemed a lot different. Her whole look and attitude seemed different. And what that girl Yukie said made him really think. She sort of made him feel guilty about not knowing Shampoo all that well. Maybe thats why he had that dream last night.  
  
'DAMN THAT YUKIE!!! This is all her fault that I had this dream and that I can't get Shampoo off my mind. Maybe I should talk to Shampoo, but I know she'll try to avoid me. But oh well, too bad for her. Because I've had enough of this.' Ranma got up and brushed himself off and started hopping roof to roof. "I'm gonna make Shampoo talk to me no matter what."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo woke up with a good start. She looked around and quickly her good mood faded away. She forgot that she was now back in Nerima. 'Why couldn't I just stay asleep?'  
  
Shampoo sighed and covered herself with her covers and tried to forget where she was until Garland barged in bright and happy like always. "Wake up baby sister Great-Grandmother wants to see you."  
  
Shampoo just glared at her sister as she got up, "Why do you have to be so perky in the morning?" asked Shampoo as she got out a light blue tank and some jeans that she got from when she lived with Yukie.  
  
"I'm not perky. I'm just happy to see my baby sister. Now give your big sister a hug!" Garland said as she glomped onto Shampoo.  
  
"ARGHH!!! I.....CAN'T......BREATH!!!"  
  
"Well, I see Garland got you up."  
  
They both turned around to see Cologne hopping towards them. Garland finally loosened her grip on Shampoo. "Well I just thought Shampoo needed a hug." Garland said giving her sister a bright smile.  
  
"Yea, well you could've gave me a word of warning." Shampoo said still recovering from the vicious hug.  
  
"Yes, well if you two are done talking I would like to talk to Shampoo alone." said Cologne.  
  
"Oh, ok. See ya later then." Garland said walking out. Garland looked towards Shampoo and saw that she looked as sad as she did yesterday. 'Hmmm, maybe I should get Shampoo a gift. Ohhh, I know just the thing.'  
  
Shampoo watched as Garland happily ran out the room as if she had a brilliant idea. 'Man, I wish I could be as happy as Garland.' She then looked up to see Cologne looking serious at her. 'But when has any of my wishes come true.'  
  
"Great-Granddaughter, we have much to talk about."  
  
"Yes, I know Great-Grandmother." Shampoo said as she sat down on her bed looking at the floor.  
  
"But first, I want to know do you wish to marry Ranma?"  
  
Shampoo was completely shocked. She didn't know what to say. Yea, she wanted Ranma. She loved him, but the problem was he didn't love her. "Well...um...yea I do." Shampoo said uncertain of herself.  
  
"Tell the truth. Tell me what you're thinking right now."  
  
Shampoo was getting nervous. Why did her Great-Grandmother want to know all of this? Well she had no choice but to answer because she sure in hell wasn't going to question her Great-Grandmother in this kind of serious mood. "Well.....I love him. I love him with all of my heart. But.....how can I compete with Akane when she lives with Ranma. Or Ukyou, even though Ranma thought she was a boy at first they're best friends. They both got something I don't have. They have a relationship. Ranma doesn't know me, but he knows Akane and Ukyou. I know he sees Ukyou only as a friend, but Akane.....she's different. Ranma sees her as something more. And me....I'm nothing to him. I'm just the girl who chases Ranma and ends up with a broken heart. I...I just don't want to end up hurt like last time. Because I still feel like it was just yesterday he said all of that to me. And this pain still feels so new to me."  
  
Cologne saw that Shampoo had began to cry. "Shampoo, please don't cry. I don't want you to end up hurt either. Thats why I'm giving you a choice. You can either stay here in Nerima, and keep on persuing Ranma. Or we can go back home to China and face your punishment."  
  
Shampoo looked at her Great-Grandmother wide-eyed, but before she could answer Cologne started speaking again. "I don't want your answer now. I want you to think about it. Also I can pretty much garrente you won't be put to death or exiled, if we go back to the villiage. Oh, and I'll let you have the day off today, but tommorow be prepared to work again." Cologne said as she hopped away.  
  
Shampoo sat there unsure of what to do. So many things were going through her head all at once. But finally, after 15 minutes of staring into space one thing was clear. She quickly got herself washed up and dressed. She headed downstairs to the phone and dialed the number to Dr.Tofu's. "Hello, Dr.Tofu.....This is Shampoo.......I'm fine. But you know those group of girls I was with yesterday?........Yes, where are they staying at and whats their number?"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
It was the middle of the day and Shampoo and Yukie were walking down the street talking. "Your lucky that since there's been so much drama that we have a free day. With you and your incident. And then the boys moving to a hotel for the rest of the time because the family that they were staying with were complete psycho's." said Yukie.  
  
Shampoo smiled at that. "Did they tell you what the family tried to do to them?"  
  
"Yea. The father tried to cut all the boys hair. The son tried to challange everybody there, because he thought they were trying to hit on his sister. Oh, and the daughter tried to experiment love potions on the boys saying that there for her 'future husband'." Yukie saw Shampoo trying to hold back from laughing. "Oh, so I take it you know these people."  
  
"Yea, sort of." Shampoo said still trying to hold back from laughing.  
  
"Anyways, why did you call me up. DID RANMA DO SOMETHING TO YOU?!?" Yelled Yukie.  
  
"No, Yukie." Shampoo smiled as she saw Yukie let out a sigh. "But my Great- Grandmother, talked to me today."  
  
"About what?" Yukie asked concerned.  
  
"She wants me to make a choice. She either wants me to stay her and keep on trying to get Ranma, or go back home to China."  
  
"WHAT?!? STAY HERE!! IF YOU GO BACK TO CHINA IT WOULD BE HARDER FOR US TO KEEP IN TOUCH!! WAIT....your Chinese???"  
  
Shampoo face-faulted but quickly recovered. "YES!!! I'm a Chinese Amazon. Haven't you noticed my accent?"  
  
"Yea, but I never thought much about it."  
  
"Anyways, I don't know what to do. I love him, but he has two other fiancees, well actually....."  
  
"Three, because the third one is psychotic. Yea yea, I know." Yukie said finishing Shampoo's sentence.  
  
"Wait, how did you know about that. I never told you."  
  
"Well....."  
  
"Hey, Shampoo."  
  
Shampoo and Yukie turned around to see Ranma jumping from a roof top down to them. "Speak of the devil." Yukie said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Ranma growled.  
  
"WAIT!!! How do you...." Shampoo was cut off by Yukie.  
  
"I am Shampoo's best friend. So I can walk down the street with her if I want to." Yukie then turned to Shampoo, "Anyways Shampoo, I'm going over there. Come over when your done talking." Yukie said walking towards a Cd shop.  
  
Shampoo looked at Yukie with pleading eyes but she only turned and walked away. So now it was her and Ranma. At first there was an awkward silence until Ranma broke it. "So...um...Shampoo how you been?" Ranma said mentally slapping himself.  
  
"I've been better." Shampoo said trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
Ranma was getting really nervous. He didn't really think of what he would say before he got there. The only thing he knew was that he was going to talk to Shampoo, but what was he going to talk about. He was feeling sort of guilty about the other day, and about him yelling at her. So he could apologize to her. "Umm....well....Shampoo.....I...I want to say..........sorry." Shampoo looked up at him surprised. "For you know, yesterday and about me yelling at you before you.....ran off."  
  
Shampoo was speechless. Right now she wanted to glomp onto Ranma really bad, but she was afraid he would just go off again. So Shampoo just kept her cool. "Ok, I accept your apology."  
  
Ranma looked at her shocked. He was expecting Shampoo to glomp onto him. And to Ranma this seemed really disappointing. 'DAMMIT!! I know she doesn't really mean it.' "WHAT, THAT'S IT?!? DO YOU WANT ME TO GET ON MY KNEES AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!?! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO FOR YOU TO FORGIVE ME?!?"  
  
Shampoo looked at Ranma confused. 'Does he expect me to jump up and down in joy all because he apologized?' "Umm.....I accept your apology. Thank you."  
  
"I KNOW DAMN WELL YOU DON'T MEAN IT SOO......I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU AND TAKE YOU ON A DATE!!"  
  
Shampoo looked at him wide-eyed "What?" Shampoo asked stunned.  
  
Ranma didn't know what the hell he said himself, but his mouth wouldn't stop talking. "You heard me. I'm taking you on a date. I'll pick you up from the Nekohatten at 6:00 tommorow evening." Ranma said as he walked off confidently. But in his head he was yelling at himself. 'WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?!?'  
  
Shampoo was still looking at the walking Ranma wide-eyed. 'Did he just TELL me I'm going on a date with him? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!'  
  
Yukie was standing in front of Shampoo waving her hand in front of her face. Yukie heard the whole thing, and was happy for Shampoo. But apparently Shampoo was still absorbing what had just happened. "HELLO!!! SHAMPOO!!!" Yukie yelled in Shampoo's ear.  
  
Shampoo finally snapped out of it when she heard Yukie yelling in her ear. "Huh?? What??"  
  
"Are you ok?" Yukie asked.  
  
"Yea, sure. Lets go home." Shampoo said still half dazed.  
  
"Ummm....ok." said Yukie worried.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo finally returned to the Nekohatten. She was extremely tired and it wasn't even dark yet. As she entered the Nekohatten she saw Mousse start to run to her, but stopped him by dumping cold water on him. Shampoo just immediately ran upstairs ignoring her brother and Great-Grandomother.  
  
When Shampoo reached her room she let out a sigh, and was about to turn to get into her bed when she saw Garland laying in it. "Hey baby sister, how was your day?"  
  
Shampoo was already agitated and Garland was just making it worse. "First of all I'm not a baby, and second of all thats my bed."  
  
Garland smirked at her sister. "I'm older than you, so to me you are a baby. And this is also my room now, so get use to it."  
  
Shampoo glared at her sister and sat down on a chair. "Look, just get up so I can get some sleep. I've had a rough day."  
  
"What happened?" Garland asked concerned.  
  
"Ranma TOLD me that I'm going on date with him tommorow."  
  
"Wow, lucky you." Garland said as she got up.  
  
"Yea, lucky." Shampoo said sarcastically as she ploped down on her bed.  
  
"Oh, and before I forget, here." Garland threw Shampoo a purplish pink book with a kitten on the cover.  
  
"Whats this?" asked Shampoo as she examined it.  
  
"Its a journal. You write stuff that you wouldn't tell anybody. You just have to make sure to keep it safe. I just thought it would help you get rid of some of that bitterness in you."  
  
Shampoo gave her a soft smile, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Just keep it safe." Garland said as she walked out.  
  
As soon as Garland left Shampoo grabbed a pen and started to write down stuff. She didn't know what she was writing but it all just seemed to pop up in to her head.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Yea, thats the end of another chapter. I really don't like this one as much, but you all tell me what you think. And like I said before sorry for the slow updates. Oh, and for the next chapter its gonna be sort of deep. So just letting you know before. Oh and one more thing.......  
  
14 MORE DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTTHDAY!!!! ITS MARCH 21ST!!! YAY!!!! 


	10. A Date Cut Short

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Ranma 1/2. Rumiko Takahashi does and always will own it.  
  
A/N: Hey.......thats all I have to say.  
  
Chapter 10- A Date Cut Short  
  
*MANDARIN* 'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma woke up groggily. He had a splitting headache from the other day and he didn't feel like getting up. So he just stayed in his bed looking up at the ceiling. When he got home last night it was like hell. Somehow everyone had found out that he had a date with Shampoo and they all had something to say. Like Kasumi said that she hopes that they have a good time. Nabiki, who was probably the one who told everybody, said that this must be Shampoo's welcome home gift. Soun, like always, broke down in tears whining about Ranma breaking his little girls heart. Genma started talking about betraying his family and honor, but that was quickly cut off by a bucket of water. And Akane said that she doesn't care what that baka and bimbo do, and to make her point clear she got out her hammer and sent him flying.  
  
'Damn that Akane. I don't know why she has to overreact about everything. I mean its just a stupid, simple, date. *Sigh* Thats right, the dates today. What the hell am I gonna do? I dunno how to plan a date. I don't even know where to take her. Hmmm, maybe I can take her to the park........No, thats too romantic. Maybe the movies........Nah, too dark. Out to eat maybe......Well yea of course but what else. DAMMIT, maybe I should just canc-' Ranma's thoughts were immediately cut off when a foot kicked him in his stomach.  
  
"Wake up boy, its time for your trainning. You're already in enough trouble with going out with that Amazon, and now you want to sleep in. You just have no priorities, boy. " Genma said looking down at his son.  
  
"Feh, you wouldn't know priorities if it got up and slapped you in the face." Ranma said while getting his trainning clothes on.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo sqinted as the morning light hit her eyes. "Argh, I hate mornings." Shampoo said as she rolled out of bed.  
  
Shampoo groggily walked to the closet and saw that she had two pairs of clothes out. One was just a plain white t-shirt and jeans. The other outfit was a long blue Chinese dress with a long split on the side.  
  
'Why the heck do I have that dress ou.....Oh yea, I have a date with Ranma today. *Sigh* Why the hell does he always have to do this? Always playing games with my heart. I....I just can't take it anymore. He doesn't know how it feels and probably never will. All he has to do is pick his favorite fiancee and be happy with his life. While the fiancees he didn't choose have to live with the pain. *Sigh* Well I can't think about it now, I'll just get myself even more depressed.'  
  
Shampoo got her t-shirt and jeans and started to walk off to her bathroom when her brother walked in. "Hey Shampoo, hurry up. You know you still have work to do."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm just now getting ready, so be patient and get out." Said Shampoo annoyed.  
  
"Alright, I'm getting out. But before I go, I just wanted to know are you really going out with that Ranma guy?" Asked Zane.  
  
"Yea, I am."  
  
"And do you actually love this guy?" Zane asked curiously.  
  
"YES, I DO ZANE!!! NOW GET OUT!!" Yelled Shampoo.  
  
"Hey, why are you so bitchy today?" Asked Zane.  
  
Shampoo glared at her brother, "I'm not bitchy today. I'm just not a morning person and you're really getting on my nerves right now."  
  
"Ok, you might not be acting bitchy, but you are acting jumpy. So....why are you so jumpy?" Zane asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm not jumpy. Just....just mind your own business."  
  
"Sorry, but your business is my business. And if this is about your date.....don't worry about it. It'll be fine. I promise you." Zane said reassuringly as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Shampoo gave him a small smile, "Thanks, Zane."  
  
"Yea, whatever. Just hurry up and get your butt down stairs." Zane said as he left her room.  
  
Shampoo smiled as her brother left the room, "Stupid Zane." Shampoo mumbled as she started to get ready again.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
5:53 p.m. The Tendou Home  
  
Ranma hurried as he got ready. He was late thanks to Akane giving him a one way trip to the other side of town. So then he had to hurry up and get back, take another bath because he ended up landing in garbage, and get dressed again. Ranma was wearing his green shirt instead of his red shirt and some black pants.  
  
Ranma then hurried out the door as fast as he could trying to avoid the Tendou's and his father as he left. He didn't want to be later than he already was. And plus they had been bugging him all day about this date. Including Ukyou and Kodachi who both were talking about if she gets a date with him then they should get a date.  
  
"Dammit, the date hasn't even started and everything is going wrong." Ranma said to himself as he ran rooftop to rooftop.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
6:11 p.m. The Nekohatten  
  
Shampoo, Cologne, Zane, and even Yukie were waiting for Ranma to arrive. Garland was busy serving the few customers that were there. Shampoo had called Yukie earlier that day to ask her if she would help her get ready. So when Yukie got there she was introduced to everybody and of course ended up not taking her eyes off of Zane the whole time she was there.  
  
"How could someone be this late for a date?" Yukie said aggitatedly.  
  
"Dunno, maybe something happened and he can't come." Shampoo said while not looking up from writing in her journal.  
  
"All I know is that he better come, or else." Zane said threateningly.  
  
"Don't worry Great-Grandson, he'll be here. He just has a tendency of being late." Said Cologne.  
  
"Hey Shampoo, what are you writing in the journal?" Yukie asked curiously trying to look over her shoulder.  
  
"None of your business." Shampoo said looking up giving Yukie a mocking smile.  
  
"Come on, you've been writing in that ever since...." Yukie was cut off when Mousse attached himself to her.  
  
"Oh Shampoo, why do you have to go on a date with that fool Saotome? You know that you and me were meant to b-OUCH!!!" Mousse was then knocked unconcious by Shampoo and her bonbori.  
  
"Thank you, thats the seventh time he's mistaken me for you." Yukie said catching her breath.  
  
"No problem, but I told you before that you can hit him yourself."  
  
"But I don't....." Yukie was now cut off as Ranma ran in panting in sweating.  
  
"*Pant* I'm.....*Pant*.....Sorry..I'm....*pant* late." Ranma finally said.  
  
When Shampoo saw Ranma enter she didn't even notice that he was sweating and panting. 'Wow, Ranma looks good today. But of course when doesn't he.' "Ohh....Thats ok lets just get going." Shampoo said as she put her journal in her purse.  
  
"Ummm.....Ok." Ranma said as he finally took a good look at Shampoo as she stood up. 'Wow, Shampoo looks good. Wonder why I haven't noticed before?'  
  
"Aww....Shampoo this is the first date I ever seen you go on. Well I hope you two have a good time." Garland said as she came back in from the kitchen.  
  
"Yea, I hope you guys have a good time too." Yukie said as Shampoo and Ranma began to walk out.  
  
"Don't have too much fun." Cologne cackled as the two left.  
  
"So....um Ranma were are we going to?" Shampoo asked nervous.  
  
"Oh well first we were gonna go out to dinner and then I guess to the.....movies." Said Ranma.  
  
'The movies....that seems sort of dark' Thought Shampoo. "Oh, ok" Said Shampoo trying to put on a fake smile.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Dinner turned out fine for Ranma and Shampoo. They actually had fun and started talking. Ranma had took Shampoo to an exotic resturant that had belly dancing. Ranma blushed as Shampoo got up and joined. Then Shampoo tried to make Ranma get up and join them, but of course he was too embarassed to get up and try. But all the time that Shampoo was up there dancing Ranma couldn't take his eyes off her. Which now brings us to after dinner.  
  
"That was fun." Shampoo said as her and Ranma stepped out the resturant.  
  
"Yea, but it was sort of weird." Ranma said turning his head so Shampoo wouldn't see the blush on his face.  
  
"It wouldn't have been so weird if you had just joined in." Shampoo said flashing him a cute smile.  
  
"It would've been weirder if I had joined in." Ranma said smirking.  
  
"Aww...come on it would've been funny to see you do that."  
  
"Yea, funny for you. Where did you learn how to belly dance from anyways?" Ranma asked sort of embarrassed by the question.  
  
"Yukie taught me."  
  
"Should've known." Ranma said grimly.  
  
"What time does the movie start?" Shampoo said looking at the time.  
  
"It starts......." Ranma looked at his watch and his eyes went wide. "...RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
"Well lets just run there."  
  
"We still wouldn't make it there in time."  
  
"So, we'll at least make part of the movie."  
  
"Whatever you say." Ranma said jumping on the roof with Shampoo.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma and Shampoo started running at full speed. First they were running side by side but then Ranma took the lead. But then Shampoo took the lead. And then Ranma took the lead again and the Shampoo took the lead again, until it became a full force race. They ran their hardest and fastest. They didn't even know they passed the movie theater. It wasn't even about who was even winning it was just about having fun. But finally they both stopped at an empty lot to catch their breaths.  
  
Once Ranma caught his breath he spoke up. "So...who won."  
  
Shampoo smiled, "I don't know, but lets just say I won."  
  
"WHAT?!? How come were saying that you won."  
  
"Because.......I landed first." Shampoo said proudly.  
  
"Please, I landed first. You just didn't notice."  
  
"Fine then, we'll fight for it." Shampoo said getting in her fighting stance.  
  
"Feh, if were gonna fight for it then I already won." Ranma said proudly.  
  
"Shut-up and just fight." Shampoo said getting out her bonbori's.  
  
Shampoo then charged at Ranma which put Ranma on defense. Ranma was on the defense until he swept under her feet but she jumped over that easily. Ranma then started to attack Shampoo but not full force. He noticed that Shampoo had gotten a lot better and had a lot more moves. But Ranma saw an opening and swept under her feet again which caught her off guard, and she ended up on her butt. Ranma took this chance to pin her to the ground. Shampoo struggled a bit but gave up after awhile.  
  
Ranma smirked, "You give up?"  
  
Shampoo sighed, "I give."  
  
"I win." Ranma grinned sticking his tongue out teasing her.  
  
Shampoo just scowled at him but still had that playful look in her eyes. After awhile Shampoo noticed that Ranma and her were still laying there looking at each other. They didn't know why but they were both couldn't stop staring at each. As they looked into each others eyes there heads began to move towards each other, until.........their lips met.  
  
Shampoo was stunned, but apparently not stunned enough to not kiss back, 'OH MY GOD!!! I'M KISSING RANMA!!! AND HE'S KISSING BACK!!! Hehe, he's a good kisser.'  
  
Ranma was just as stunned as Shampoo. He was stunned by the fact that he was actually kissing Shampoo and enjoying it. 'I'M KISSING SHAMPOO!!'  
  
But it abrubtly stopped when Shampoo broke it off. "Umm....I.....I....got.....got...t..to..g....go.., BYE!!!" Shampoo said as she ran away.  
  
Ranma was still sort of dazed after Shampoo ended the kiss. But as he snapped back to reality he noticed that Shampoo dropped something. Ranma walked over to the item she dropped and picked it up. He almost screamed when he saw the cover but he quickly opened it up so the cover wouldn't show. On the inside of the cover it had some doddles and stuff but in bold red letters it said, 'SHAMPOO'S PRIVATE JOURNAL!!! DO NOT READ!!!'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Yep, Ranma kissed Shampoo. I hope you all liked it (I didn't), and I hope you all don't think the kissing thing happened too early. Anyways R&R, THANKS!!! 


	11. Gone With The Wind

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Ranma 1/2  
  
Chapter 11- Gone with the Wind  
  
*MANDARIN* 'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
After Ranma got over his shock of kissing Shampoo he finally left the lot, with Shampoo's diary. Ranma was too be busy trying to read to notice where he was walking to, or who he was walking into.  
  
~BUMP~  
  
"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN' IDIOT!" The two yelled in unison.  
  
Ranma looked up to see Yukie getting up. "Oh, its you." Ranma mumbled.  
  
"And its just you." Yukie mumbled as Ranma got up.  
  
She then looked around then looked back angrily at Ranma. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHAMPOO!!!" Yelled Yukie.  
  
Ranma's face immediately turned crimson red. "N-nothing, she just wanted to end the date early." Ranma said averting his eyes away from hers.  
  
Yukie saw him start blushing and one idea popped in her head. "You kissed her didn't you?" Yukie said with a grin on her face.  
  
"IT AIN'T NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Ranma yelled as he tried to walk away because he felt his face grow redder.  
  
But as he walked away he tried to hide Shampoo's diary behind his back, but Yukie snatched it away just as he walked by. "You stole Shampoo's diary???" Yukie asked flabbergasted (hehe, funny word).  
  
Ranma quickly snatched it back, "I DIDN'T STEAL IT YOU IDIOT!!! She dropped it."  
  
"So since she dropped it, that gives you the right to read it?" Yukie said smiling confidently.  
  
"WHAT!?! I WASN'T READING IT!!! I was just taking a glance." Ranma said the last part quietly.  
  
"So, what did it say?" Asked Yukie.  
  
"What? She's your friend. Your supposed to respect her personal property."  
  
"So, your her fiancee. And you should respect her and her personal property." Yukie said confidently.  
  
Ranma sighed in defeat and opened Shampoo's diary to read it. Yukie tried to glance over his shoulder but he kept turning so she couldn't see. Finally she grew impatient and wanted to know what it said. "WHAT DOES IT SAY ALREADY!!!" Yukie yelled.  
  
"Well......." Ranma said while turning the book different directions and squinting at it like he couldn't see.  
  
"Well, what? Does it say anything about me?" Yukie said impatiently.  
  
"Well...um...." Ranma said paging threw the diary.  
  
"FOR GOODNESS SAKE SPIT OUT!!!" Yelled Yukie.  
  
"Madarin." Ranma finally said looking at Yukie.  
  
Yukie looked at him dumbfounded. "MADARIN?!? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!"  
  
"HEY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL YOU STUPID UNCUTE IDIOT!! I said Madarin because its written in Madarin. See." Ranma said showing it to Yukie.  
  
Yukie didn't even look because she face-faulted, she quickly recovered though. "YOU LOOKED AT THE DIARY FOR THAT LONG AND YOU JUST NOW REALIZED IT WAS IN MANDARIN!! And you call me an idio....Wait you called me an 'studid uncute idiot'. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?" Yelled Yukie.  
  
"It means your a stupid uncute idiot. Jeez, a little child could've figured that out. And you wonder why I call you a stupid uncute idiot." Ranma winced as he realized what he said. 'I hope she's not like Akane and pound me with a hammer or anything else.' Thought Ranma.  
  
"I GOT IT!" Yelled Yukie.  
  
Ranma flinched as Yukie yelled, expecting to get hit. "Huh, got what? Your not gonna hit me?" Asked Ranma.  
  
"Oh of course I am. I'm not just gonna let you get away with calling me uncute. But we should get a Mandarin to Japenese book, or Japenese to Mandarin book, and translate her diary." Yukie said excitedly.  
  
Ranma gave her a flat stare. "Your really that determined to read her diary, aren't you?"  
  
"Yep, now lets get going to the Nekohatten. I bet they have lots of those books there." Yukie said grabbing his arm, dragging him to the Nekohatten.  
  
"Bu-but what if Shampoo's there?" Ranma asked nervously as he was being dragged.  
  
Yukie turned around with devilish grin on her face, "Then you can distract Shampoo by making out with her, while I translate her diary."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo leaned up against a tree in the park. She noticed it was the secluded part of the park where her sister took her to. Shampoo sat there and silently wept. 'Why? Why did he have to kiss me? Does he actually have feelings for me, or is he just leading me on like always? He was so warm and I felt so safe and protected. But now, I'm so confused. I don't know how I feel and I don't know how he feels.'  
  
Shampoo then looked up to the sky angrily. "I HATE YOU RANMA SAOTOME!!!" Shampoo looked back down with a sad smirk on her face. She knew she didn't hate him. She loved him. She loved him more than anything. But she was just confused right now with not being sure if it was worth being this emotional to just stay with him, and probably end up with a broken heart? But she did have some hope in her heart. Somewhere deep down inside was the Amazon that knew she was going to win Ranma. But then it popped in her head. 'This isn't a game and he isn't a prize. He's human just like everyone else. He isn't something to beat on, experiment on, or blame on. But yet thats all we do. No wonder why he hasn't chosen a fiancee yet. So maybe there is still hope for me.'  
  
Shampoo then got up with a look of pure determination in her eyes, but suddenly a huge gust of wind came out of no where and blew her back up against the tree hard. She rubbed her back as the wind started to pick up again. She looked on in amazement as a small whirl wind appeared in front of her. As the whirl wind died down she could see someone in the middle of it. He had long black hair that went down to his thighs and green eyes. He had on a black shirt with a blue vest, and blue pants.  
  
"I am Kuraku Master of Wind. And I am here to kidnap you, Akane Tendou." Said Kuraku.  
  
Shampoo looked at him dumbfoundedly, "I am not Akane Tendou. I am not a kitchen destroying, uncute, violent, tomboyish, macho chick." Shampoo said as calmly as she could.  
  
"Hmph, insulting yourself will not work. All of Ranma's nemesis's know the criteria for Akane Tendou. She has to have short blue hair, lives at the Tendou Dojo, argue with Ranma a lot, hit him a lot, and secretly love him but tell everyone she hates him." Kuraku said confidently.  
  
"I AM NOT AKANE TENDOU! I DO NOT HAVE SHORT BLUE HAIR, I DO NOT LIVE AT THE TENDOU DOJO, I DO NOT ARGUE OR HIT RANMA, AND I CERTAINLY DO NOT HATE HIM! SO THEREFORE I AM NOT AKANE TENDOU, I AM SHAMPOO!!!" Shampoo said out of breath.  
  
"You might not have short blue hair but you could of grown it out and dyed it. Also you could've moved into that place called the Nekohatten, instead of living in the Tendou Dojo. And when I first came here, I saw you and Ranma arguing. Plus, yesterday you two were arguing again. And just a few minutes ago you yelled out you hated, Ranma Saotome, when just barely an hour ago you kissed him. And you are most definantely not Shampoo. She has longer hair than yours, thats styled in two buns and two tails hanging down. And plus, she has been missing for over a month now. So all because you might have the same hair color means nothing. You are Akane Tendou." Said Kuraku satisfied with his answer.  
  
Shampoo looked at him bewildered, "Are some sort of stalker?"  
  
"Hahaha, no. I'm Kuraku Master of Wind and I'm your kidnapper. I will lure Ranma to my lair and I will defeat him. And once I defeat him, you will be my wife." After he said that he gave his evil laugh. But it was still nothing compared to Kodachi's.  
  
"I am not a prize to be won, and I really hope Ranma kicks your ass good for calling me Akane." Shampoo growled.  
  
"No one has yet to defeat The Wind Master." He said confidently.  
  
"Well, thats gonna end soon." Mumbled Shampoo.  
  
"Enough talk, we must go to my lair." He said as tried to grab Shampoos arm.  
  
"Your not taking me anywhere." She hissed.  
  
"I knew this wasn't gonna be easy." He smirked and just simply lifted his hand, swung it, and Shampoo was sent flying full force into the tree.  
  
Shampoo tasted some blood in her mouth and felt the world around her growing dim. The last thing she saw was Kuraku walking towards her smirking.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was sweating bullents as he entered the Nekohatten. He was really hoping Shampoo wasn't there. But as he and Yukie entered they got a little more than they asked for.  
  
"Ranma, is Shampoo with you?" Garland ran up to him worried.  
  
"Umm....well, she ran off." Ranma said nervously.  
  
"Oh no, then she really was kidnapped." Garland said bitting her nails.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Yukie and Ranma yelled in unison.  
  
"Heres the letter." Cologne handed the letter.  
  
It said:  
  
'Ranma Saotome,  
  
I challange you to a match at my lair. I have your dear, purple  
haired Akane and if you want her back you must defeat me. Meet me in the cave near the top of the moutains, east of Nerima.  
Be there as soon as possible.  
  
Signed,  
Kuraku Master of Wind'  
  
Ranma looked at the letter confused. "Does this idiot mean Akane or Shampoo."  
  
"We called the Tendou's and they say Akanes not missing. So were positive it was Shampoo." Said Garland.  
  
"So what should we do?" Asked Yukie looking back to Ranma. But when she looked back he was already out the door.  
  
"Hmmm, that was quick." Said Cologne.  
  
"Zane will be happy about that." Garland said amused a bit.  
  
"Where is he anyways?" Yukie said looking around for him.  
  
"He's up stairs with Mousse, they're trying to keep calm. I told them that this was Ranma's battle, not theirs. Then I sent them to their room." Said Garland.  
  
"Wow, you sound like somebody's mother." Said Yukie while Cologne agreed with her.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Ranma was running as fast as he could. He was taking the fastest routes he knew and taking no breaks no matter how tired or cold he was. 'I'm not gonna let you slip through my fingers this time, Shampoo. I'm gonna get you back and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: FINALLY!!! I've finally came up with another chapter. And I would like to thank my friend, PoohPooh32, for helping me. And Jupiterlover for the kidnap idea. And I'm really sorry for keeping eveyone waiting so long but, I had.........um....no ideas (forgot the word I wanted to say). But I've finally updated. Please review this, I have my flame suit just incase anybody wants to flame me. But I can just blame that on my friend. Lol, sorry Tiff. R&R!!  
  
WRITERS BLOCK, thats the word I was looking for, sorry. 


	12. A Dream Come True

Disclaimer: You all should know by now  
  
Chapter 12- A Dream Come True  
  
MANDARIN 'THOUGHTS' SOUNDS  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was getting very pissed off. He had been waiting for a little more than half an hour and he was not the patient type. "If this freak doesn't show up anytime soon, I swear I'll......." Ranma let his threat lead off as he felt somebody.  
  
He jumped to the side avoiding a kick to his head. Ranma turned his head around to see his opponent. "Trying to hit me while my back is turned. Looks like your a real honerable man." Ranma said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, don't take it the wrong way. I just wanted to see first if you were as great as everyone says you are." Kuraku said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yea, well I am that damn great. Now tell me where Shampoo is." Ranma demanded.  
  
"I don't know where Shampoo is, but I do know where your Akane is." Said Kuraku.  
  
By this time Ranma was getting even more pissed off by this guy's ignorance. "DAMMIT!!! YOU DIDN'T KIDNAP AKANE, YOU KIDNAPPED SHAMPOO!! SHE JUST RETURNED AND WE WENT OUT ON A......DATE!!! DAMN YOUR AN IDIOT!!!"  
  
Kuraku took this in slowly, then he went wide-eyed. "You mean I actually did kidnap, Shampoo instead of Akane?" Ranma just nodded his head. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!! I planned this whole thing out and its ruined. I was sure that all my research was correct. Maybe I should of go-" Kuraku was interupted by a very agitated Ranma.  
  
"Where the hell is Shampoo?" Ranma asked in a low growl.  
  
Kuraku lifted his head in thought, "Well, she should be awake and in the back by now. I had to knock her out a few times along the way so she would shut-up and stop trying to attack me."  
  
Ranma's aura immediately started to flare up once he heard this. "YOU TOUCHED HER! NO ONE'S SUPPOSED TO TOUCH SHAMPOO BUT ME!!!" Ranma turned as red as shirt once he realized what he said.  
  
Kuraku raised an eyebrow, "I see....." 'Maybe kidnapping this Shampoo wasn't such a bad idea.' "Well, if you want her back so bad then follow me."  
  
Ranma watched Kuraku go in the cave with a glare and soon followed after him. As they walked Ranma still glared at him the whole way while cursing under his breath. It took them about a good 10 minutes to get to the back, but when they finally got out there Ranma's eyes went wide. Ranma looked around, there was trees, bushes, flowers and grass everywhere. Like they had just walked into or out a forest. But that wasn't what caught his eye. What caught his eye was the girl on top of the huge cliff in front of him. It was Shampoo wearing the same outfit from his dream. Actually everything looked about the same from his dream, which was really starting to worry Ranma once he remembered the ending of the dream.  
  
Then the last thing Ranma wanted to see was Shampoo's face, but sadly Shampoo turned around. And just like in the dream she was crying. This made Ranma crack as Shampoo turned back around. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHAMPOO DOING ON TOP OF THAT CLIFF?!?" Ranma yelled turning back to Kuraku.  
  
"Well, I didn't want her to escape so I placed her up there. I told her if she tried to run away I would know. And before she would be able to get all the way down the cliff she would already be falling to her death. See this is my territory, so I can manipulate and control all the wind on this mountain. So you have no chance of winning here Ranma Saotome." Kuraku said smiling confidently.  
  
'Damn, he does have the advantage here. But that makes no difference, I'm gonna win and get Shampoo out of here.' "Any rules I need to know about?" Ranma asked getting in his fighting position.  
  
"Hmm, its the same as any other match. And at the end the winner gets the right to marry Shampoo." Kuraku said getting into his fighting stance.  
  
"DAMMIT!! I'm not getting married to Shampoo, I'm just rescuing her." Ramna said snapping back.  
  
"Whatever. JUST PREPARE TO DIE SAOTOME!!!" Yelled Kuraku.  
  
"How many times have I heard that one." Ranma mumbled to himself as Kuraku charged at him.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo stood on top of the cliff looking down. It was a long way down and look pretty painful. 'Maybe he was just bluffing. I could probably walk down and he wouldn't notice. But if he wasn't then I would be dead in a matter of time. sigh And Ranma is coming only because he thinks he's saving Akane. Ugh, I hate being the damsel in distress, it makes me feel all weak. But those are probably the type of girls Ranma goes for.' Shampoo let a few tears run down her face before she felt someone staring at her.  
  
Shampoo turned around to see Ranma staring at Shampoo, in shock. This hurt Shampoo even more as she felt more tears run down her face. 'Why does he have to look at me like that. He's so shocked that I'm not Akane. He's probably going to tell Kuraku he can keep me.'  
  
Shampoo looked back towards the edge of the cliff sadly. 'You know, jumping doesn't sound like such a bad idea right now.' Shampoo cringed as she heard Ranma yell something. 'He's probably yelling at him because he got the wrong girl. He's gonna probably leave and never even take a glance back at me.'  
  
Shampoo looked back and saw Ranma and Kuraku preaparing to fight. 'He's probably just fighting because of his pride, not for me.' She then turned back towards the huge moon in front of her trying to hold back her tears. 'The only thing I can do now is stand here, enjoy the view, and hope that this night ends soon.'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kuraku was the first to make his move. He quickly put Ranma in defense mode as he lashed out in kicks and punches. He was quick but not quick enough as Ranma turned the tables and kicked him in his abdomen. Kuraku quickly backed up several feet, making sure there was space between him and Ranma. He then smirked evilly and punched the air. Ranma looked at him confused until he felt someone punch him hard in the stomach. Ranma went flying back and hit a tree.  
  
Ranma didn't waste no time as he quickly recovered and put the press on him before he could make another move. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma yelled as most of the hits made contact with Kuraku. Kuraku landed on the ground with a thump. Ranma smirked as he looked down at him, but it quickly turned into a frown as he felt himself being lifted in the air.  
  
Kuraku got up with one hand in the air and the other wiping the blood from his lip. "I hope you think, you didn't think you won that easily." Kuraku then took the hand that was holding Ranma in the air and slammed him in the wall where they came from.  
  
Ranma hit the wall hard and slid down in a daze. He then saw Kuraku walking towards him. He quickly got up and dodged the shot of wind Kuraku threw at him. Ranma looked up towards Shampoo, who was watching the fight with a sad look on her face. Ranma then looked towards Kuraku who was coming near him. 'I hope this works.' Ranma directed his glance towards Kuraku and yelled, "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" A tornado of chi (or ki) developed around Ranma. The torando started to go towards Kuraku until it started to move away. It was back firing, but there was something really wrong. His whole body was burning for some reason. He had to stop his attack now but it wasn't working. It was draining his energy a lot. But he suddenly dropped to the same place he slid down the wall as the tornado stopped.  
  
Kuraku walked up to Ranma smirking. "Hurts, don't it. Your such an idiot for even thinking of using that technique. Remember, I'm Kuraku Master of Wind. That means I can control all wind even if its built out of ki or chi. See, I have my own little move called the 'Flaming Wind Tornado'. Its a technique used to make the people inside the Hiryu Shoten Ha, get drained of their energy quicker. See, thats the burning sensation that you felt while you were in it. Now its time to finish you off." Kuraku said raising his arm.  
  
But Ranma was not gonna let that happen. As Kuraku raised his arm in the air, Ranma used the remaining energy he had and yelled, "Moko Takabisha!" The ball of energy missed Kuraku completely.  
  
"HA!!! You wasted the rest of your energy for nothing." Kuraku said as he raised his arm to finish off Ranma.  
  
But Ranma just smirked at Kuraku and started to roll away. Kuraku wondered why he was doing this until he heard a big rumble behind him. Ranma wasn't aiming for Kuraku, he was aiming for the huge rocks that were right above them. But before Kuraku could even try to move the rocks with his wind power, the rocks were on top of him.  
  
Ranma got up weakly, barely moving out the way to not get crushed. 'Man, I hope he's not dead. Thats another burden I don't need to be carrying on my shoulders.' Ranma then looked to Shampoo who was on top of the cliff. She was running down the cliff to make sure he was ok. He was trying to meet her half way, but he was struggling not to collaspe from his lack of energy. Shampoo finally made it down to him as he fell on his knees. "Ranma, are you ok?" Shampoo asked worried.  
  
"HA!!! That fight was nothing. Ranma Saotome, always comes out on top." He said confidently and tried to stand up to make his point but feel back down in pain.  
  
"We should get you to a doctor quickly." Shampoo said concerned.  
  
"Nah, I just need some yarns rest. And I'm only a little sore." Ranma said getting up with Shampoo's help.  
  
As they were walking back into the cave to get out of the mountain, Kuraku poped out of the rocks a bloody mess and barely conscious. "Y-you won't.......um....beat me........S-Sa......whatever your name is." Kuraku then passed out on top of the rocks.  
  
"Should we help him out??" Shampoo asked Ranma.  
  
"Nah, his injuries don't look serious, and we can just call a doctor to check on him." Ranma said still leaning on Shampoo for support.  
  
Shampoo looked at Ranma sadly, but quickly shook it off. 'Ranma needs my help right now. I shouldn't waste my time thinking about what he thinks of me.' Ranma and Shampoo then walked back into the cave to go help Ranma's injuries.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
Ranma woke up with a major headache. 'Argh, damn that Kuraku. I still feel sore from the moves he pulled on me. But that doesn't matter, I always come out on top.' Ranma smirked as he open his eyes. He looked over to the side and saw Shampoo sleeping in a chair, leaning her head on the bed. Ranma looked at her fondly and snapped himself out of it once he noticed what he was doing. 'Dammit, I don't like Shampoo like that. I was just rescuing her, thats it. Right?'  
  
Ranma looked at Shampoo as she started to stir. Shampoo then woke up when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up to see Ranma looking at Shampoo dead in the eyes. Of course, this startled Shampoo and she fell back in her seat. Ranma laughed at her as she got up. "DON'T DO THAT!!" Shampoo yelled.  
  
"What did I do?" Ranma asked confused by her out burst of anger.  
  
"sigh You did nothing.....sorry." Shampoo said sadly as she walked out.  
  
"WAIT!!! Where are you going?" Ranma asked her as she reached the door.  
  
Shampoo turned around to look at him sadly, "I just thought......you wouldn't want to be bothered with me."  
  
"Why would you think that?" Ranma asked motioning Shampoo to sit back down.  
  
Shampoo walked over unsure of what to do. "Well, I saw the look on your face when you saw me. Like you were shocked that I was there instead of Akane." Shampoo said trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
"What??? I knew I you were the one I was gonna save. Is that why you were crying?" Ranma asked her.  
  
This caught Shampoo offguard, "Well, I guess thats why. But I........I thought you were gonna leave me."  
  
Ranma looked at her surprised, and sat up in his bed. "Shampoo, when you left before I........I was practically miserable. So why would you think that I would want you to leave?" Ranma said reaching out to hold Shampoo's hand.  
  
Shampoo looked up at Ranma surprised as he grabbed her hand. When she looked up she saw him giving her a soft smile. She blushed slightly and smiled while she tried to hide it from Ranma. Of course, Ranma did see this and smiled even more. Shampoo got up still trying to hide her blush from Ranma, "Umm.....I-I think...I....um....should go to my room." Shampoo said nervously.  
  
Shampoo turned to leave but was pulled back. She looked back to see that 'she' hadn't let go of Ranma's hand. Shampoo let go of his hand and turned to laugh nervously, "Ha ha ha, sorry."  
  
"Hey, Shampoo!" Ranma yelled as Shampoo was at the door.  
  
"Huh?" Shampoo said not turning around because of the blush on her face.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Um....I guess. Why?" Shampoo turned curiously.  
  
Ranma scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Well....um....just to make you feel better......you looked kinda.............cute...in your dress." Ranma said turning away so she couldn't see his blush.  
  
Shampoo looked at him suprised, "Thanks." She said and turned to leave. Once Shampoo left the room a big smile appeared on her face. As Shampoo walked down the hall to her room she let out a big sigh of relief.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yea, Its been awhile. I expect to get some flames on this chapter. Like I said, I'm not good at fight scenes. Anyways finals are this week, so that means Thursday is my last day of school. YAY!!! But I have to get a job. BOO!!! And I don't know that much about Ranma's attacks, so if I got them wrong somehow, please tell me. So anyways please review, I need your advice. THANKS!!! 


	13. Bye Bye Yukie

Disclaimer: If you read all the other chapters then you should know.  
  
Chapter 13- Bye Bye Yukie  
  
MANDARIN 'THOUGHTS' SOUNDS  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The sun rose high over Nerima and into Shampoo's window, unwillingly waking her up. Shampoo woke up feeling really uneasy, like she had forgot something. But she quickly shook that feeling off as she remembered what happened the other day. She felt herself smiling as soon as she thought about what Ranma said to her. 'He thinks I look cute.' was all that Shampoo could think about as she got dressed.  
  
Shampoo decided to go with a plain white tank and black jeans. 'I do like some of the clothes the Japanese wear. Its something I could get use to.' Shampoo thought.  
  
Garland then walked in as soon as Shampoo was about to leave the room. "Good morning, Shampoo." Garland said happily.  
  
"Good Morning Garland." Shampoo said equally as happy.  
  
"Whats got you so happy?" Garland asked curiously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shampoo asked confused.  
  
"What I mean is that your usually grouchy in the morning, and right now your smiling like you just got lucky with Ranma." Garland said smirking.  
  
Shampoo simply just blushed and looked towards the ground. Garland went wide-eyed and started to assume the worst. "WHAT DID YOU AND RANMA DO LAST NIGHT?!?" Yelled Garland.  
  
"NOTHING, WE JUST TALKED!!!" Shampoo yelled still blushing a bit. "Now excuse me." Shampoo said annoyed.  
  
"Where are you going? The stairs are the other way." Garland said still looking suspicious.  
  
"I'm going to go see if Ranma's feeling better." Shampoo said giving her sister an irritated look.  
  
"Yes, he's feeling better. He's a quick healer, you know."  
  
"How do you know?" Shampoo said suspiciously.  
  
"Because he's down stairs right now, eating most of our inventory." Garland said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ok, then I'm going to go down to see him." Shampoo said now turning around.  
  
But Garland stopped her before she got anywhere near the stairs. "You can't."  
  
"And why can't I?" Shampoo asked glaring at her sister.  
  
"Because........Akane's down there with him." Garland said looking her sster dead in the eyes.  
  
Shampoo's eye's went wide with rage. "WHY THE HELL IS SHE DOWN THERE WITH HIM?!? AND WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT!?!"  
  
Garland gave her a stern look, "She's here to take Ranma back home and thats none of my business."  
  
"Well, its my business, and I'm going downstairs." Shampoo said walking past Garland.  
  
But Garland stood in Shampoo's way again glaring at her, "No its not. Anyways you have other stuff to take care of today."  
  
"Like what?" Shampoo said returning her glare.  
  
"Yukie."  
  
"What about Yukie?" Shampoo said confused.  
  
Garland sighed frustrated, "She doesn't live her in Nerima. They're going back today, remember."  
  
Shampoo's eyes went wide, "I completely forgot." Shampoo said stunned.  
  
"Its a good thing Yukie told me to remind you. You know where she staying at, right?"  
  
"Yea, I do." Shampoo said ready to go down the stairs again.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm about to go see Yukie." Shampoo said now turning her attention to the yelling downstairs.  
  
"Well, maybe it would be better for you to take the back way out." Said Garland.  
  
"The back way out?" Shampoo said confused.  
  
"Your back window, dummy." Garland said irritated.  
  
"Oh, ok." Shampoo then ran back into her room and opened up the window. "Hey Garland, can you make sure Ranma leaves safely. I don't want that Violent Girl making any of Ranma's wounds worse."  
  
"Ok I will, now just go." Garland said annoyed.  
  
"Ok, bye." Shampoo said as she slipped out the window.  
  
Garland sighed as she closed the window and watched Shampoo get down safely. "Sheesh, I forgot how much she wore out my patience." Garland said as she walked out the room and back downstairs.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was downstairs stuffing his face as Garland served him. Cologne was in the back doing something, but Ranma had no interest in it as long as it had nothing to do with him. Ranma was sort of surprised that Cologne wasn't bugging him about marrying Shampoo or about how much he was eating without paying. And he was lucky enough that Cologne sent Zane and Mousse out to get some more groceries. Ranma could've sworn they were planning something against him. But something else or rather someone else was all that Ranma could think about right about now.  
  
'Shampoo....dammit, why can't I get her out of my head. Ever since the day I found out she was missing, she been on my mind. And ever since she's come back she seems less attached to me. Feh, but why should I care, its not like I like her or love her.' Ranma stopped in his thoughts. 'I know I don't love her, so why am I so worried.'  
  
Garland walked over to him noticing that he had stopped eating and looked deep in thoughts. 'I wonder what he's thinking about.' Garland then tapped him lightly on his shoulder, which snapped Ranma right out of his trance. "Ranma, whats wrong? Have you lost your appetite, because of your wounds? " Garland asked very concerned.  
  
"Huh, no, I'm fine. I was just taking a break. I'm basically healed already. That man was basically a pushover." Ranma said with pride in his voice. "But thanks for your concern." Ranma said with a smile.  
  
"Your welcome." Garland said with a warm smile as she turned away.  
  
Ranma looked back down at his food and felt that he did have a loss of appetite. 'DAMMIT! Why the hell is Shampoo effecting me like this. I don't love her.' But everytime Ranma thought that he felt his words getting even more shallower each time he said it. 'This doesn't feel right. Why doesn't this feel right?' Ranma thought growing frustrated.  
  
He then heard the bell to the Nekohatten. 'Hmm, I thought this place didn't open up until an h-' Ranma completely froze once he saw who was at the door.  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME, YOU BAKA!! HOW DARE YOU SPEND THE NIGHT OVER SHAMPOO'S!!!" Yelled Akane.  
  
"Huh???" Ranma said still shocked.  
  
"Now, would be a good time to go check on Shampoo." Garland said to herself as she saw Akane barge in. She quickly turned and went up the stairs.  
  
Akane started to tear up, "Ranma you don't know how worried I was. BUT THEN I FOUND OUT YOU SPENT THE NIGHT OVER WITH SHAMPOO!!" Akane yelled getting out her mallet.  
  
"Wh-what? Its not what you think. They were helping treat my wounds. And Shampoo was in completely different room, away from me." Ranma said in his defense.  
  
"Yea, right you baka. Like that bimbo didn't tempt you." Akane said in disgust.  
  
Ranma's aura immediately flared up, "SHE'S NOT A BIMBO!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HER A BIMBO!!! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER!!!" Yelled Ranma.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma in astonishment, but quickly her own aura started to flare up. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIKE A BIMBO LIKE HER!!" Akane yelled lifting her mallet above her head ready to strike Ranma.  
  
But as she swung it down she noticed it stopped short. She opened her eyes to see that Ranma stopped the mallet and was giving her a deadly glare. "I told you not to call her a bimbo." Ranma said venomously as he threw Akanes mallet to the side causing a few of the tables in the path to be destroyed.  
  
Akane looked at him shocked and sort of scared but she quickly put that aside as she saw Ranma start to leave. "Ranma where do you think you're going to?" Akane said annoyed and with a pinch of worry in her voice.  
  
Ranma turned back to glare at her, "I don't need you to come retrieve me like I'm some little kid. I can go home by myself." Ranma said with still a trace of venom in his voice as he walked out and left Akane to stand there dumbfounded. But she quickly shook that off and stomped out the Nekohatten in a huff and went the opposite way Ranma went.  
  
Shortly after, Garland came down the stairs and saw the broken tables scattered and the mallet on the floor. "Oh no, is Ranma ok? Akane didn't hurt him too bad did she?" Garland asked worried that she didn't keep her promise to Shampoo.  
  
Cologne who had come out from the back saw everything and smirked at Garland, "Ranma's just fine. He knows how to defend himself."  
  
"So, what happened?" Garland asked confused.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo had finally made it to the house that Yukie and everybody was staying. When she got there she saw that the bus driver and some of the other boys were putting the luggage in the bus. Shampoo then noticed that sitting by the gate was Yukie. She quickly waved to Yukie to come over since she didn't want to be seen by the rest of her old classmates.  
  
"Hey what took you so l-ACK!!" Yukie said as she crossed the street over to Shampoo, but was cut off as Shampoo gave her a fierce hug.  
  
"Aww, Yukie I'm going to miss you. You've been just like a sister to me." Shampoo said as she sniffed.  
  
"Sh-Shampoo......I......Can't......Breathe." Yukie managed to get out.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Shampoo said sheepishly letting go.  
  
"And what are you talking about? We're not leaving til this evening."  
  
"Oh, well I saw you all backing up the bus and I thought you might of been leaving." Shampoo said relieved.  
  
"Well, we were supposed to leave early, but since everything went wrong and we got to do nothing we were supposed to do, they decided we should have more time here. Even if its only for a few hours." Said Yukie.  
  
"Oh, so what do want to do?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"Well, we wanted to look around in more of the shops, and go out to eat some place."  
  
"What do you mean 'we'?" Shampoo asked confused.  
  
Just then Mia and Kiki ran across the street towards Shampoo and Yukie. "Kyo-Shampoo we missed you." Mia said giving Shampoo a hug.  
  
"Yea, its too bad you can't stay in Ohgami." Kiki said also giving Shampoo a hug.  
  
"Its ok, I'm going to try to visit you all whenever I can." Shampoo said while hugging them back.  
  
By this time Yukie had grown very impatient and just wanted to go. "Can ya'll just come on. We're not leaving yet so you all can just stop all the 'I'm gonna miss you', huggy, mushy, crying crap. Ok?" Yukie said annoyed.  
  
They all stopped to look at the annoyed Yukie. "Aww, someone needs a hug." Kiki said amused as she went to go hug Yukie.  
  
"If you lay one hand on me, I'll swear you'll feel my wrath." Yukie said before Kiki got any closer to her.  
  
"Someone's moody." Mia said flatly.  
  
"I'M NOT MOODY!!" Yukie yelled out frustrated.  
  
"Yes, you are." Kiki added.  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!!" Yelled Yukie.  
  
This went on for awhile and Shampoo just watched entertained by it. They always argued, so it was nothing new to her. But it would be something she would miss since she wasn't going back with them. Shampoo never had that many friends in her life. Basically the only constant friend she had was Mousse, but he was too obsessed with her to realize thats all she wanted. But now she had friends, they might act a little goofy, weird, over dramatic, and moody, but they were still her friends. And now they would be going back to Ohgami without her. Leaving her here, in Nerima, to be with people who couldn't even stand to be in the same room as her.  
  
Mia turned around to see if she thought that Yukie was acting moody, when she saw Shampoo's expression darken. "Hey Shampoo, whats wrong?" Mia asked concerned.  
  
This got Kiki and Yukie's attention as they stopped arguing and looked over to Shampoo concerned. "Nothing, I'm just getting bored with all this arguing. We should go now." Shampoo said forcing a smile on her face.  
  
"Um...sure." Yukie said not believing a word Shampoo said.  
  
"ALRIGHT!! First we should go to some shops I saw yesterday, and then I wanna go to park and get some ice cream." Kiki said enthusiastically.  
  
"Sound's good to me." Said Mia.  
  
"Yea, whatever." Yukie said unenthused.  
  
"Then lets go." Shampoo said in her normal bubbly voice.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma had finally made it back to the Tendou's. Right now he was fuming and looking for someone to take it out on. And right when he got inside, he found Genma and Soun sitting down and playing Shogi. Ranma gave an evil smirk as he walked over towards them. "Hey Pops, lets spar now."  
  
Genma and Soun looked up towards Ranma and glared at him. "HOW COULD YOU STAY OUT ALL NIGHT WITH THAT AMAZON AND WORRY MY LITTLE GIRL LIKE THAT!!!" Ranma backed up as he saw Soun's demon head appear.  
  
"Yes boy, we are very disapointed. How could you ever do something like that to Akane? After all she's done for you...." Genma said disapointed but never got to finish as Ranma punted him in the Koi Pond.  
  
"THAT TOMBOY HAS DONE NOTHING BUT CAUSE TROUBLE!!! AND I DIDN'T DO NOTHING WITH SHAMPOO!! I GOT INTO A FIGHT AND SHE TOOK ME TO THE NEKOHATTEN TO GET SOME REST!!! THATS IT!!" Yelled Ranma.  
  
"You better be telling the truth Ranma." Soun said darkly.  
  
'Yes, you better boy. And you should also apologize to Akane. She was very worried about you.' Said Genma-Panda still soaking wet from the Koi Pond.  
  
"I ain't gonna to apologize to a Macho Tomboy like her." Ranma said as he stomped off to his room.  
  
As Ranma got to his room he slammed the door and went to go rest on his futon, when Nabiki walked in. "What do you want?" Ranma mumbled from his futon.  
  
"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of Shampoo's bed." Nabiki smirked.  
  
"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH SHAMPOO DAMMIT!!!" Yelled Ranma.  
  
"So, you did nothing with her?" Asked Nabiki.  
  
"No, I didn't." Ranma said trying to cool himself down.  
  
"Not, even kiss her?" Nabiki asked with a gleam in her eye.  
  
Ranma went wide-eyed. He did kiss her but he didn't mean to, it just happened. So Ranma tried to play it cool. "HAHAHAHAHA!! OF COURSE NOT!! DON'T BE SILLY!!" Yelled Ranma trying to play it cool.  
  
"Hmmm, well this picture says otherwise." Nabiki said cooly as she showed Ranma the picture of him and Shampoo on the ground kissing.  
  
"H-how d-d-d-did you get t-t-that?" Ranma asked nervously.  
  
"Ranma, don't be silly. You should know by now I have eyes and ears all over town." Said Nabiki.  
  
"What do you want?" Ranma asked getting pissed at how his day been going.  
  
"Well since your like family, I want only 1000 yen." Nabiki asked cooly leaning up against the wall.  
  
"WHAT!?! THATS ALL THE MONEY I HAVE!?!" Yelled Ranma.  
  
"I know. I went through your drawers and found it." Said Nabiki smiling.  
  
Ranma growled and mumbled a few curses while he went to his drawer and got his money. "There, happy now." Ranma said handing the money to her.  
  
"No, one other thing. I don't want you to hurt my sister. So if I were you I would hurry up and just pick who you want to be with." With that said Nabiki walked out the room.  
  
Ranma sat there and thought about it for awhile, but just got more agitated and walked out. "DAMMIT!! A can't go anywhere without someone bothering me." Ranma said as he was about to walk out the Tendou household. But as soon as he got to the door, not one, not two, but three fiancees were at the door.  
  
"RAN-CHAN HOW COULD YOU SPEND THE NIGHT WITH THAT HUSSY!!" Ukyou yelled getting out her spatula.  
  
"YES, RANMA DARLING!! HOW COULD YOU EVER SLEEP WITH A HARLOT LIKE HER!!!" Kodachi yelled getting out her clubs.  
  
"RANMA, ITS ABOUT TIME YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVE RANMA!!!" Akane yelled getting out her other mallet.  
  
Ranma was now a man on the edge and he really didn't want to blow up and beat all these girls. Even though it was really tempting and it would be in defence he just couldn't. "HOW CAN YOU ALL BELIEVE SUCH A MACHO FLAT- CHESTED TOMBOY LIKE HER!!! NOTHING HAPPENED!!! ALL I DID WAS SLEEP THERE SO THEY COULD HELP ME WITH THE WOUNDS I HAD, FROM THE FIGHT!!" Yelled Ranma.  
  
"You had a fight Ranchan? Are you ok?" Ukyou asked worried.  
  
"Did you heal ok Ranma Darling?" Kodachi asked concerned.  
  
Akane looked at them astonished, and then astonishment turned into anger. "RANMA, YOU CASANOVA HOW DARE YOU TRY TO FLIRT YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS!!!" Akane couldn't take it anymore and malleted him to somewhere far, far away.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
It was now getting late and the girls were walking through the park with their ice cream and bags full of clothes. Of course Shampoo had done this in Ohgami, but never really in Nerima. She found a lot of stuff she actually liked. They were now taking a rest on a bench by a fountain. "That was fun. Maybe we should come visit you instead Shampoo." Mia said throwing the remains of her ice cream away.  
  
"Yea, that would be fun." Shampoo said also finishing off her ice cream.  
  
"OH LOOK!! A hotdog yatti. Anybody else what a hotdog." Kiki said hopping up.  
  
"I do." Mia said getting up.  
  
"I'll pass." Said Yukie.  
  
"I'll pass too." Said Shampoo.  
  
"Ok, whatever." Kiki said running over to the yatti followed by Mia.  
  
Shampoo then turned her attention to the fountain and looked at it sadly. "Whats wrong? And this time I want the truth." Yukie said snapping Shampoo out of her daze.  
  
"Its just...just, I realized how much I'm going to miss being Kyoko." Shampoo said sadly.  
  
"What? Your gonna miss the name??" Yukie asked confused.  
  
Shampoo smiled at her friends ignorance, "No, I'm going to miss my friends, Granny, and the life I had at Ohgami. I felt like I was actually wanted and...."  
  
"OH NO!!! LOOK WHAT TIME IT IS!!" Yelled Mia running over to Shampoo and Yukie, interupting them.  
  
"Huh???" Yukie said looking at her friend confused.  
  
"WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET BACK!!! SO COME ONE AND LETS GO!!!" Kiki said running over and getting her stuff.  
  
"Sorry Shampoo, I swear we'll call and visit." Mia said giving Shampoo a quick hug.  
  
"Yea, see ya til next time." Kiki said as she gave Shampoo a quick hug.  
  
Yukie looked at Shampoo sadly with tears sparkling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Shampoo. I'm sorry we didn't get enough time to talk. I promise you'll be ok here. Remember you'll always be like the sister I never had. And I'll tell Grandma you'll miss her. Bye Shampoo." Yukie said as she hugged Shampoo with tears falling down freely.  
  
"Bye, bye Yukie. I'll miss all of you guys." Shampoo said as she saw her friends run back to go home without her. Shampoo felt herself about to cry but she bit her lip and ran back to the Nekohatten.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma walked through the streets, his head still banging from Akanes mallet. 'Damn this hurts. Why the hell did she have to go on and do that? And why the hell did they call Shampoo all those names?? It ain't like they know her all like that. And why am I getting so defensive about Shampoo? Damn, what the hell is wrong with me? I can't get her out of my head, I wanna knock anybodies head off who insults her, and I hate it that she isn't so attached to me anymore. I should be happy that I have one less fiancee. But it ain't making me happy that she is the one less fiancee. I can't be falling for her...can I??? WHAT!?! Of course not, its just my stupid conscience still feeling guilty about her running away. All I have to do is talk to her and these feelings should go away.'  
  
Ranma jumped onto one of the nearby roof tops and started on his way towards the Nekohatten.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo was now back at the Nekohatten. She had already dealed wth Mousse by pouring cold water on him and locking him in his cage, which right now he was quacking like a mad duck. Shampoo was in a very bad mood and didn't feel like talking or working so she just sat herself down at a table in went into a daze.  
  
"Come on Shampoo, tell us what happened." Said Garland.  
  
Shampoo just sat there still looking at the table acting like she never heard what Garland had said. After a few moments of silence Garland spoke up again, "Please, I'm worried about you Shampoo." Garland said even more concerned.  
  
"Garland, let it go. Shampoo wants to be alone right now, so let her be." Zane said annoyed as he put the closed sign up on the door of the Nekohatten.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm worried about my little sister." Garland hissed at Zane.  
  
Before Zane could snap back at Garland but there was a loud honking sound coming from outside the Nekohatten. And somebody calling out Shampoo's name. Shampoo snapped out of it and walked to the door to see a bus full of kids and Yukie standing out in front. "Yukie??" Shampoo said with mix of confusion and happiness.  
  
"Hey, Shampoo I couldn't leave without actually giving you a proper goodbye. So I convinced the teacher could we stop by and say goodbye." Yukie said giving Shampoo a hug.  
  
Everybody on the bus (even though it a few), were all leaning to the one side saying by to her. Shampoo felt tears welling up in her eyes but it back. "Hey, why aren't you crying? I'm crying a few other people are crying. So you should be too." Yukie said drying her tears.  
  
Shampoo gave a slight chuckle, "Amazons don't cry." Shampoo said giving her a smile.  
  
"Either your ego is too big or you have too much pride. And I think its both." Yukie said amused.  
  
They both shared a laugh right as Ranma walked up. "Ummm, am I interrupting something?" Ranma asked awkwardly.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think I would actually get a chance to say bye to you, Ranma. Today must be my lucky day." Yukie said walking over to Ranma.  
  
"Your leaving? Wow, it seems like my day is getting better." Ranma smirked.  
  
"Whatever. Anyways do you remember the threat I made to you at the park?" Whispered Yukie so Shampoo wouldn't hear.  
  
"Uh, yea, I think. The one about how I'll regret hurting Shampoo?" Ranma whispered back.  
  
"Yea, that one. You better remember it." Yukie said darkly as she walked back towards Shampoo.  
  
"Well, see you some other time, everybody in the Nekohatten." Yukie said as she was about to board the bus.  
  
She heard everyone inside say bye and a quack. "Shampoo, me and Grandma will call you once we get home. See ya." Yukie waved as she boarded the bus.  
  
Shampoo waved back, and even Ranma waved for a second then turned his attention back to Shampoo. Ranma walked over towards Shampoo, but as he got near her Cologne got to her first. "So, Shampoo, have you made your decision yet on whether or not you want to go back to the village yet. I can inform the council tomorow and we can all leave by the next day."  
  
Of course Cologne said this so Ranma could hear it clearly. And as he heard this he ran over to Shampoo. "Shampoo what do you mean, your going back to your village? I hope your not plaining to kidnap me and take me with you." Ranma said rather annoyed.  
  
"No Son-Ranma, were going back for good with out you. Its Shampoo's decision on whether or not she's willing to face the punishment for not marrying you. Now whats your choice, Great-Granddaughter?" Cologne asked with a gleam in her eye.  
  
Ranma looked shocked and turned to see Shampoo looking back and forth between him and Cologne. Finally she panicked and ran on top of the Nekohatten roof. Right after Shampoo did that Ranma did the same and jumped. Cologne smirked the two and hopped back inside.  
  
"Shampoo!" Ranma yelled as he saw Shampoo about to jump onto the next roof.  
  
Shampoo turned around and faced Ranma. Tears were falling down her face and she had a mix of confusion, anger, and melancholy in her eyes. "What do you want?" She mumbled out.  
  
"I wanted to know why your leaving again?" Asked Ranma.  
  
Shampoo looked at him. She then walked towards the middle of the roof and sat down. "I want to leave because I hate it here."  
  
Ranma had now taken a seat next to her trying to hide the worry in his eyes. "Why do you hate it?"  
  
Shampoo chuckled bitterly, "I hate it cause everyone hates me. I don't even want to go back to China. No one likes me there either."  
  
"No one hates you. They just might not like you a lot, but they don't hate you." Ranma said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Then whats the point? They don't like me, I don't like them. I might as well just go back to Ohgami." Shampoo said looking up at the sky.  
  
"Why, whats so important about Ohgami?" Ranma said bitterly.  
  
Shampoo looked at Ranma hurt "I have friends there. I have people who actually care about me. They don't call me names, they're not obsessed over me. I have never had a constant friend in my life. And finally, I get friends, but then something always go wrong and Kami just loves to see me suffer." Shampoo said weeping in her hands.  
  
Ranma was surprised to see Shampoo cry. She looked like she was in so much pain and Ranma didn't know what to do. And it was hurting him to see her like this so he took her in his arms and held her. "Its ok Shampoo, you have me." Ranma said whispering in her ear stroking her hair.  
  
"No, I don't." Shampoo said as she pushed him away. Ranma gave her a hurt look. "Ranma, you'll just leave me. Like everyone else. All I wanted was a friend or someone to love and all I get is screwed over each time. I-Its not fair. What did I do to deserve this? I-I-I just don't want to be alone." Shampoo managed to get out as she cried harder.  
  
Shampoo felt a strong hand wipe her tears away as she cried. She turned her head, and saw Ranma giving her this warm stare that seemed to calm her down. Ranma then embraced her and she embraced back. "You don't have to be alone. I don't want you to be alone." Ranma whispered in her ear.  
  
Shampoo looked up to see if she had heard him right. But his eyes said everything. "Ranma..." Shampoo barely got out as he dried the rest of her tears.  
  
Ranma gazed into Shampoo's eyes feeling his heartbeat faster each second. Ranma then switched his gaze to her lips and looked her in the eyes again. Ranma felt his eyes glaze over as he felt himself move into towards Shampoo. He felt Shampoo's breath mingle in with his as their lips met. As seconds past their kiss had become much more passionate. Shampoo wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around her body.  
  
After a few minutes they separated from lack of oxygen. They both looked in each others eyes again not knowing what to do next. Ranma was looking for the right words to describe how he felt for Shampoo, but he realized how he felt, and he had to let her know. "Shampoo....I-I...love you." Ranma said as he went back in for another passionate kiss.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hey People, sorry for the long update, but this should make up for it. This not the end, there is still one more chapter left....I think. After this I still have to finish up the Inu/Sh fic, and the Ry/Sh fic. But don't fret there will be more to come. And I will be doing different anime series's too. I have another good Ranma/Shampoo story but I'm gonna wait awhile. So I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, cause it took a hell of a lot of time to do it. THANKS!!! R&R PLEASE 


	14. The Hardest Thing to do

Disclaimer: Too tired...read the other disclaimers

Chapter 14- The hardest thing to do

'THOUGHTS'

-----------------------------------------

"Maybe I should go up there and check to make sure everythings alright." Garland said with a trace of concern in her voice.

"Hmm...it has been 20 minutes already. Maybe you should go up and check." Cologne said puffing on pipe.

"Alright." Garland said walking out jumping on the roof.

"Why didn't you just go? If Shampoo was going on an angry rampage, wouldn't it be better and safer for you to go check?" Zane asked looking suspicious.

"You've got it all wrong Great-Grandson, all wrong." Cologne said as she smile.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey, is everything o....o...Oh dear." Garland said as she trailed off gawking at the sight before her.

Shampoo had apparently tackled Ranma and had him in a...ahem...passionate lip lock.

"Oh dear...I'm-I'm...I mean, I didn't..I....Ohh...I'm sorry I'll be leaving." Garland barely got out embarassed about what she saw.

"WAIT!!! Its not what you think." Ranma yelled, pushing the frowning Shampoo away and running towards Garland.

"Of course its not what I think. I wasn't thinknig anything at all." Garland said as she laughed nervously.

"Look...its just that...that...." Ranma paused thinking of what to say.

"Me and Ranma are finally getting married!!!" Shampoo said happilly as she glomped onto Ranma.

"WHAT!?!" Ranma yelled surprised.

"Oh, well that explains a lot." Garland said with a sigh of reassurance.

"THATS NOT TRUE!! I NEVER SAID THAT!!!" Ranma yelled.

"WHAT!?!" Garland and Shampoo asked confused.

"Well...I just said...um....well you know. But I never said anything about getting married." Ranma said uncomfortably.

"What did he say?" Garland asked Shampoo.

"That he loved me." Shampoo said smirking as she saw Ranma try to hide his blush.

"But I didn't say anything about marriage." Ranma said recovering over his embarassment.

"But that doesn't make sense. If you love her why can't you marry her?" Garland asked confused.

"Yea, why can't you?" Shampoo fumed, agreeing with her sister.

"Well, I probably would've told you if you hadn't pounced on me." Ranma said fuming back.

Shampoo backed off blushing bright red. "Well...ahem...can you tell us why now?" Garland asked trying to break the awkward silence and get the thought of Shampoo and Ranma making out, out of her head.

"Yea, I guess I can. First of all there's my other fiance's, then there's Pop's and my mom, and then there's the curse problem. Is that enough for ya?" Ranma said sort of agitated.

"Hmmm....good points. But those are problems that Great-Grandmother can always find a fix for." Garland said happily.

"WAIT!! NU-UH!! NO WAY AM I GONNA LET THAT OLD HAG KNOW ABOUT ME AND SHAMPOO!!" Ranma yelled.

"WHY NOT?!?" Shampoo yelled.

"Because.............I'm just not ready to get married." Ranma mumbled out.

"......." Shampoo stood there silently and you could tell a storm of rage was boiling within her.

"Umm....well we can still go ask Great-Grandmother help for your problems, because sooner or later if your choosing Shampoo your going to have to face them." Garland said breaking another awkward silence.

"Huh?? Well..uh..yea I guess so." Ranma said nervously as he looked at Shampoo.

Shampoo was the first to jump off the roof, apparently agitated. "Um...you think she's mad at me?" Ranma questioned.

"Well, thats a dumb question." Garland said bubbly.

"So, you think she's not." Ranma said with some hope.

"Nope, she's furious." Garland said smiling as Ranma face faulted.

"Well, I'm glad your so happy about it." Ranma said sarcastically.

-----------------------------------------

"Are you ok Shampoo?" Zane asked as Shampoo angrily walked by and into the kitchen.

"Hmmm, I wonder what went wrong?" Cologne wondered as she watched Shampoo slam the door.

"Wait, did I miss something?" Zane asked confused.

"No, but whatever happened we're about to find out." Cologne said as she watched Garland and Ranma jump down and walk back in.

Zane immediately ran over to Ranma and grabbed him by his collar, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE SISTER, SAOTOME!?!"

"ZANE!?!" Garland yelled surprised as she was almost plowed over by her angry brother.

"Get the hell off of me." Ranma growled.

"Would you two stop it already." Cologne said as she bonked Ranma and Zane on the head. "Zane, you go sit down and I want no more outbursts from you. Ranma, I want to know what happened." Cologne said, hopping back on her cane.

"Well...uh...I guess....I-I..." Ranma stuttered.

"Well, get it out already." Cologne said impatiently.

"I'll tell you Great-Grandmother." Garland said walking over towards Cologne and whispering in her ear.

"Hey, I wanna know." Zane said walking over to hear what Garland was whispering.

Cologne nodded and gave a toothy grin that made Ranma blush and wonder what Garland was saying about what they apparently happened. And Zane's eye started twitching and he started to make a low growl. Once Garland was done Cologne sat there with a thoughtful look on her face, trying to figure out something. While Zane just grumbled and sat back down while giving Ranma a deadly glare.

"Well first things first, Son-in-Law. You have to inform your other fiance's about your desicion." Cologne said hopping onto the counter.

"WHAT!?! You just want me to go up to all my fiance's and tell them I choose Shampoo over them and come back alive? I ain't doing it." Ranma said crossing his arms.

"Yes you are." Cologne said in a strict manner.

Ranma stood there staring Cologne in the eyes. Even though it was not heard you could tell they were arguing with their eyes. "Fine. But I'm gonna have to do Akane and the Tendou family another day."

"Why is that?" Cologne questioned.

"Pops isn't going to accept that. Once Pops hears this he'll probably kidnap me and Akane and force us to get married then and there."

"I see, good point. But its better for you to do it now than for them to find out from someone else later." Said Cologne.

"Can't I do this another day, I do value my life ya know. And this is like suicide if I go on and do this." Ranma said leaning back against the wall.

"Well, you won't be doing this alone. Zane will come with just in case there's any trouble." Said Cologne.

"WHAT!? Why can't he do this himself?" Zane asked getting up.

"Because, he can't do this himself. All his fiance's are violent in a way, and you know acupressure so you could easily knock them out cold with just a tap of your finger." Said Cologne.

"And plus, this'll be a good way for two to get to know each other better." Garland said cheerfully.

"Yea, whatever, fine I'll go." Zane said knowing full and well there was no chance he could win an agrument against Cologne or Garland.

"Umm...maybe I should go talk to Shampoo before we go." Ranma said uncomfortably.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. She's in the kitchen." Cologne said pointing to the kitchen.

'I just hope she doesn't get mad like Akane.' Ranma thought to himself as he walked towards the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------

Shampoo ran away from the kitchen door as she heard his foot steps come closer. Shampoo had been on the other side of the door listening the whole time. She was still very angry with Ranma but she had to admit she was worried about him going out there to face his other fiance's. Shampoo turned herself away from the door as Ranma came threw it.

"Hey Shampoo....um are you ok?" Ranma asked concerned and nervously.

"Why should you care?" Shampoo said crossing her arms.

"'WHY SHOULD I CARE?' Didn't I just tell you on the roof why I cared?" Ranma asked frustrated.

"No. All you did was just tell me you loved me. But you never told me why."

"WHAT!? ISN'T THAT ENOUGH!?! What even made you bring that up?" Ranma yelled.

"....." Shampoo stood there silently trying to think up something.

"Is it because I'm not ready to get married yet? Dammit Shampoo, why can't you just be patient?" Ranma asked agitated.

Of course this caused Shampoo to snap, "WHAT!?! IS THAT WHY YOU THINK I'M MAD AT YOU!?! BECAUSE I'M IMPATIENT AND WANT TO GET MARRIED IN A HURRY!?! NO, ITS THE FACT THAT IT REMINDED ME THAT YOU ALMOST GOT MARRIED TO AKANE!!!" Shampoo yelled her aura flaring up.

Ranma took a few steps back surprised at what she just said. "Did you just go along with it? Did you just love her so much that you accepted it? Because if me and Ukyou hadn't interupted you would've been married to her today. So tell me Ranma, do you love me enough to leave your precious Akane?" Shampoo asked with venom in her voice and tears rolling down her face as she looked at Ranma

"Your right, if it wasn't for you and Ukyou I would have been married to her right now. BUT YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT WHAT I WENT THROUGH!!" Shampoo stepped back at the tone of Ranma's voice. "I WAS FORCED INTO THAT MARRIAGE!! I WASN'T READY TO GET MARRIED, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I LOVED AKANE!! AND NOW YOUR TRYING TO DO THE SAME DAMN THING TO ME AND RUSH THIS!!!" Ranma yelled furiously.

Shampoo stood there not knowing what to do or say. She turned away from Ranma again as tears flowed down her face freely more than before. Ranma walked up to her, turned her around to face him, and embraced her. "Shampoo...I don't love Akane. Not like how I love you. Maybe I use to, but not now." Ranma lifted Shampoo's head so her eyes would meet his. "You told me that I never gave you a reason why I loved you. To tell you the truth I'm not sure I can give you one. The only thing I can think of is that I didn't know what I had until it was gone. And when you left...I felt guilty...I felt alone. The only thing I could think of was you and the only thing I could do was try to look for you. And then when I first saw you in the park you don't know how excited I was. Even though we got into that argument I felt my heart skip a few beats. The way I feel wasn't created out of guilt it was created from the way I felt for you. I love you, and I ain't letting nobody get in the way."

Shampoo stood there looking up into Ranma's eyes knowing he meant every word he said. Shampoo felt a warmth overcome her body as she felt Ranma's lips meet hers. Shampoo couldn't explain how much bliss she felt at that moment. But soon ended as her and Ranma seperated. Ranma smirked as he saw the dazed looked on Shampoo face. "Ha, too much for ya?" Ranma laughed out.

Shampoo snapped out of her daze and glared at Ranma playfully. "Don't get too cocky Casonova."

"Oh..um, I have to go tell my-"

"Your other fiance's about me and you. I know, I over heard." Shampoo said finishing the rest of his sentence.

"So I guess I gotta go now. I'll try to come back safely if your brother doesn't try to kill." said Ranma.

"He won't hurt you if he knows whats good for him." Shampoo said smiling. She then walked over to him seductively and kissed him passionately on the lips...again. "Just make sure Violent Girl doesn't hurt you." Shampoo said as she ended the kiss.

"Uh-hu." Ranma nodded numbly as he slowly regained all his senses back.

-----------------------------------------

"He's coming." Garland whispered loud enough for Cologne and Zane to hear so they could back away from the door and act like they all weren't listening.

When Ranma and Shampoo re-entered the room everyone was actincg a little to unobvious. "They were listening weren't they?" Ranma whispered to Shampoo.

"Yep."

"So, are you ready yet Son-in-Law?" Cologne asked from the counter.

"I'm as ready as I'll be." Ranma sighed.

"Alright then, you and Zane should go and get this over with." Cologne said from her spot.

Cologne, Shampoo, and Garland watched as Ranma and Zane walked out silently. Once they had walked out Cologne and Garland turned and gave Shampoo a knowing smile. "You all are nosey." Shampoo said shaking her head.

"Awww...you two are so cute together. I almost wanted to cry when I heard that speech he gave you." Garland said glomping onto her sister.

"ARGH!! Would you get-" Shampoo was soon cut off when everyone looked towards the door to see Mousse.

"SHAMPOO!! I'M BACK MY BELOVED!!" Mousse yelled as he also glomped onto Shampoo.

-----------------------------------------

"So....who are we going to go see first?" Zane asked.

"I dunno. I figured I get the worst over with first." Ranma said scratching the back of his head.

"Who, that Akane girl?" Zane asked.

"Nope, Kodachi Kuno." Ranma answered.

"You mean, the crazy leotard wearing girl?"

"Yep, thats exactly who she is." Said Ranma.

"How is she the worse?" Asked Zane.

"Oh, you'll see." Ranma said dryly.

They walked in silence until they reached the Kuno Estate. "She...lives here."

"Yep, we might as well get this-" Ranma was cut off as he was tackled to the ground by a leotard wearing girl.

"Oh Ranma darling, have you finally given up that search for that purple haired Jezebel and come in search for your Black Rose." Kodachi cooed.

"What did you say about my sister?" Zane growled out.

"Oh Ranma, its about time." Kodachi said ignoring Zane.

"Kodachi get the heck off of me." Ranma said trying to push her off.

"Never, Ranma my love." Kodachi said as she hugged him tighter.

Zane raised an eyebrow as he watched Ranma struggle to get Kodachi off. "Need some help?" Zane smirked as Ranma glared at him.

"No not at all. Kodachi I need to tell you something very important." Ranma said and sighed in relief as Kodachi immediately let go.

"Ranma...are you finally going to reveal your true feelings for me. And pull me into a deep kiss that will romantically bond us together for ever." Kodachi said as stars filled her eyes and she went into a daze.

"No...I think that'll be one too many times for me to do that today. But I did want to say I've choosen Shampoo to um....be my....wife." Ranma said choosing his words carefully.

It was quiet for a minute and Zane watched as Kodachi's face darkened and her aura grew. "How...HOW COULD YOU!?!" Kodachi yelled the fires of hell burning in her eyes. "WHAT DID THAT PURPLE HAIRED JEZEBEL DO TO YOU!?!"

"She didn't do nothing Kodachi. Just accept it and move on." Said Ranma.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! I'LL NEVER MOVE ON AND I'LL NEVER LET THAT AMAZON HAVE YOU!!" Kodachi yelled getting out her ribbon causing black rose petals to fly everywhere.

As the rose petals landed the turned into a paralizing gas. Ranma and Zane quickly covered there mouths and noses, "This girls is too dangerous for her own good." Zane said as he jumped in the air and towards Kodachi.

Kodachi sensed something behind her and turned around to see Zane land behind her. "Who are...." Kodachi never finished as Zane had already tapped her in three spots which caused her to collaspe.

As the gas cleared Ranma ran up to where Zane was. "I though you only had to tap her once to knock her out?" Ranma asked confused.

"Yea, if I just want her knocked out for a few hours. But in her condition she should wake up in about a day and half from now. Hopefully thats enough time to calm her down." Said Zane.

"Yea, but I doubt it." Ranma said sadly.

"So, Shampoo's gonna be your wife now? I thought you didn't want to get married right now?" Zane said smirking.

"Shutup! I couldn't think of anything else to say." Ranma said with a small blush on his face.

" Yea whatever, so who's next?" Zane asked as they walked away.

Ranma sighed and thought about it, "I guess Ukyou's next."

-----------------------------------------

"Hey Ranchan!" Ukyou said happily as Ranma came in with Zane behind him. "Oh hello Zane." Ukyou said as she noticed him.

"Umm..hi Ucchan." Ranma said nervously.

"Yea...hey Ukyou." Zane also said nervously.

"Whats up, are you hungry Ranchan?" Ukyou said.

"Um...no, Ukyou we need to talk." Ranma said sadly.

Ukyou stopped everything she was doing. 'Oh no. He called me by my real name and he turned down free food. He's made his desicion....' Ukyou thought sadly.

"Sure Ranma, we can go into the back." Ukyou said shakily.

"Yea....Zane...stay." Ranma said as he went into the back with Ukyou.

"Oh sure Ranma. Treat me like a damn dog." Zane mumbled to himself. "The things I do for my sisters."

IN THE BACK

"Ukyou, I..." Ranma started off.

"I already know Ranma." Ukyou said sadly.

"Y-you do?? How?" Ranma asked confused

"I've seen it coming. I've just been wondering when. It's been obvious that you've two have feelings for each other. And I've seen they way you look at her, the way I wish you would look at me." Ukyou said sadly.

"But I've just now recently figured out how I feel about her. How could you know before me?" Ranma asked even more confused.

"You might not have seen it, but I have. The way that you and Akane always fight but-"

"WHAT!?! YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT AKANE!?!" Ranma interupted.

"Well of course. Who else would I be talking about?" Ukyou asked confused.

"Shampoo." Ranma barely whispered out.

"WHO!?!" Ukyou said hoping it wasn't who she thought he said.

"Umm..............Shampoo." Ranma said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"B-but...I..I thought you and...and....and.......WHY DID YOU PICK HER AND NOT ME!?!?" Ukyou yelled angrily while tears ran down her face

"Ukyou......I still see you as my best friend, Ucchan. I don't think I can see you any other way. It'll just be too strange like I'm dating my sister or brother. Please Ucchan...please don't be sad." Ranma said sadly.

"Bu-but what happened to Akane? What made you choose Shampoo? Did she do something to you?? Cause if she did...." Ukyou trailed off as she made some obscene gestures.

"Umm...Ukyou....Shampoo didn't do anything to me." Ranma said as he sweat dropped.

"Oh." Ukyou said as she stopped with the gestures.

"Me and Akane...we've been sorta of distant this past month. And its made me realize a lot of things. Like how much I needed Shampoo just to be happy." Said Ranma.

"Oh....But is that all I'll ever be to you......just a friend." Ukyou asked tears welling up in her eyes again.

Ranma looked down. He hated to see women cry esspecially his best friend. "Ukyou..your more than a friend your like family to me. And...and I would really hate to see you leave. I'm really sorry that I hurt you, but I hope you can forgive me." Ranma said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Ranma couldn't see how Ukyou was feeling because her bangs covered her eyes giving her a very dark look. "Ranma......I'm gonna need sometime alone." Ukyou said lowly causing Ranma's mood to darken. "But, its better being your best friend than being nothing to you at all. And I can accept that but I just need some time Ranma." Ukyou said as she gave him a sad smile.

"Ucchan...thank you." Ranma said as he gave her a hug.

"Your welcome....I guess. But if that Amazon does anything to hurt you, she'll have to deal with me." Ukyou said threateningly.

"Ok, whatever you say Ukyou." Ranma said as he walked out of the back.

"Bye Ranma." Ukyou said sadly.

"Bye Ukyou." Ranma also said sadly as him and Zane walked out.

"So it went ok." Asked Zane once they were out.

"Better than I thought. Now....time for the Tendou's." Ranma said as he shuddered at the thought of what might happen.

-----------------------------------------

"WHAT!?! DID RANMA BEWITCH YOU SHAMPOO!?!" Mousse yelled at the news he just got.

"NO!! MOUSSE HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU 'I LOVE RANMA'?!? I DON'T LOVE YOU MOUSSE!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE A FRIEND!?!" Shampoo yelled iritated.

"BECAUSE IF YOU END UP WITH RANMA HE'LL ONLY HURT YOU!! Why can't you see how much I love you Shampoo?" Mousse asked gently grabbing her hand.

"And why can't you see that I only love Ranma? I know your not that blind. And the way you act Mousse I can't see you in love with me. I only see someone who's obsessed over something they can't have, just like a little kid. A kid who fights, whines, and begs over something they can't have. You still haven't noticed from all these years I want nothing from you but friendship. If you actually loved me then you would've noticed that but I guess your obsession blinds you from seeing that." Shampoo said as she snatched hand away from Mousse.

"But...Shampoo..." Mousse said sadly.

"NO!!! If you try to hurt Ranma or break us up in anyway, your gonna be in a whole no world of pain." Shampoo said venomously as she walked to her room.

"SHAMPOO WAIT!!!" Mousse yelled about to run after Shampoo but was stopped by Garland.

"Mousse, I can't allow you to embarass yourself any longer. Do what Shampoo says and just stay away from her for awhile and just be friends. Its better than being enemies or nothing at all." Garland said solomnely.

"NO...I CAN'T-" Mousse was cut off as Cologne bopped him on his head.

"Mousse listen to them. If you do try to break-up Ranma and Shampoo's relationship in anyway, or upset Shampoo anymore than she is, you will be sent back to China." Cologne said coldly.

"But....but.."

"No buts Mousse. Now I suggest you not bother Shampoo." Cologne said walking away.

"Mousse, I'm sor-"

"I need some time alone." Mousse said interupting Garland and running away from the cafe.

"Great-Grandmother, do you think we were too hard on him." Garland asked concerned.

"Not at all. Its about time someone set that boy straight." Said Cologne.

-----------------------------------------

"Soo....you actually love my sister?" Zane asked suspiciously.

"No, I just said all of that because I love to break women's hearts. YES, I LOVE HER!!" Ranma yelled iritated.

"Ya know, I really don't approve of this, and I really don't like you, but you make my little sister happy. And if she's happy...then I guess I'm happy." Said Zane.

"You really care for your sisters, don't you." Asked Ranma.

"Yep, I do. I'm the oldest and I feel I have to protect them."

"I know how you feel." Said Ranma.

"Huh?? How?" Zane asked confused.

"I feel I have to protect all my fiance's no matter how I feel about them. I guess I feel that way about everyone. To protect everyone who's weaker than me." Ranma said thoughtfully.

"Really? You sound just like some cheesey wannabe superhero to me." Zane laughed as Ranma glared at him.

"So you have a plan?" Zane asked as he stopped laughing, and stood outside the Tendou home

"The only plan I have is to avoid all mallets." Said Ranma as they entered.

"Hey Pops, I'm home!!" Yelled Ranma.

They got no response so they walked into the dining area were everyone was seated. Ranma noticed that everyone had a sad, and dark look on their faces especially Akane. "Umm..is eveything alright?" Ranma asked nervously.

"You should know damn well boy everything isn't alright." Soun said venemously.

"Huh??" Ranma asked starteled back by the sound of his voice.

Akane got up and walked over towards Ranma, and slapped him with all her force sending Ranma back. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU....YOU...YOU TWO-TIMER!!" Akane yelled running up stairs crying.

"Oh my. Akane..." Kasumi said as she got up to check on Akane.

"What the hell is her problem?" Ranma grumbled as he rubbed his jaw.

"We all know boy. We all know that you chose that Amazon." Genma said harshly.

"Huh?? But H-how?" Ranma stuttered out.

Nabiki got up and glared at Ranma, "I told you Ranma I have eyes all over town, but you didn't believe me did you? And I told you not to hurt my sister. You'll pay Ranma for hurting her, and I don't mean by money." Nabiki said coldly as she went upstairs to her room.

"Huh??" Ranma said taken back.

"How could you son, don't you care about your honor...OUR honor." Said Genma.

"You know what Pops, thats what I've been thinking about. Thats the whole reason why I haven't gotten out of this engagment yet. But not anymore. This is YOUR honor not mine. This is all your fault so now you have to take the consequences." Said Ranma.

"B-but what about your mother??" Genma asked shocked.

"This is all your fault so your just gonna have to tell her what happened yourself." Said Ranma as he walked upstairs.

"Where are you going to?" Soun said angrily.

"I still have to talk to Akane and explain why, I chose Shampoo." Ranma said walking upstairs.

As he walked up he passed Kasumi, "Oh, Ranma, Akane said she doesn't want to be bothered right now."

"Sorry Kasumi, but I have to talk to her. Its either now or never." Ranma said determined.

"Oh, well be careful. And I hope you and Shampoo have a nice life together." Kasumi said happily.

"Uh.............sure." Ranma said confused. 'I thought she would be angry at me.' Ranma thought to himself.

Ranma took a deep breath as he arrived at Akanes door. "Akane?" Ranma said as he knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY RANMA!!!" Akane yelled still sobing.

"Look Akane, I'm sorry you had to find out that way but....I do love Shampoo. And I'm sorry I hurt you, but it probably wouldn't have worked out. Our personality's clash too much. But I do wanna let you know I still care for you. You deserve someone better than me, you and I both know that. So, I can understand if you don't wanna forgive me. I just hope you have a nice life with whoever you find Akane. Your a great girl, and deserve so much better. I don't know if we'll meet again, but if we do....I hope we can be friends." Ranma said as he took his final look at the door and left.

Inside Akane heard the whole speech but still didn't care. "I hate you Ranma. sob I hope you pay. I hope you and that bimbo pay for what you did to me." Akane growled as she went back to crying.

Zane was waiting outside for Ranma, feeling awkward inside with Genma and Soun glaring at him. As soon as Ranma came out he noticed Ranma looked pale. "Didn't go well?" Asked Zane.

"Well, I didn't get malleted, but I do feel guilty. I just wish it didn't have to be this hard." Ranma said sadly.

"Yea well everything in life isn't going to be easy." Zane said thoughtfully.

"Isn't that the truth." Ranma said looking up towards the sky.

-----------------------------------------

"Ranma, your back. How did it go?" Garland asked happily.

"Well, it went as good as how my life has been going for me. So to put it in short terms it had its good points but it had more bad points." Ranma said sitting down tired.

"Well, at least its over now Son-in-Law. You won't have to deal with anymore fiance problems" Cologne said happily.

"HA!! Yea right. There probably be even more problems." Said Ranma.

"Hmm...your right, but we'll worry about that later. For now you can relax." Cologne said pouring some tea.

Ranma looked around, "Umm...where's Shampoo at?" Ranma questioned.

"Oh, she's up on the roof." Garland said pointing to the roof.

"Oh, ok thanks." Ranma said as went outside to go on the roof.

-----------------------------------------

Shampoo was in deep thought when Ranma jumped on the roof. He had a smirk on his but looked tired. Shampoo smiled, "It didn't go well?" Asked Shampoo.

"How did ya guess?" Ranma asked sitting down behind Shampoo embracing her.

Shampoo leaned into the embrace feeling comforted. "Mousse knows about us now." Said Shampoo.

"Did he give you any trouble?" Ranma asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"A little, but he shouldn't bother us.....for awhile." Shampoo said sadly.

"I just feel a little bit guilty about the way I treated him and the things I said. I always do each time I argue with Mousse. I don't want to hurt him cause I still see him as a friend but thats the only way it gets through to him. If I yell at him or beat him." Shampoo said sadly.

"Well...you don't necssarily have to beat him." Said Ranma.

"Yes, I do. If I don't I....l feel like that he's so obsessed that he would force himself on me." Shampoo said sadly.

"I would never let anyone do that to you. NEVER." Ranma said holding onto Shampoo tighter.

Shampoo sighed feeling herself drift off into sleep, as she felt Ranma's warm arms around her. "Ranma?"

"Huh??" Ranma said snapping out of his daze.

"Is it worth it?" Shampoo asked uncertain.

"What? Is what worth it?" Ranma asked confused.

"All of this. Was it worth going through all of this, just to....just to have me in the end?" Asked Shampoo.

Ranma smiled and whispered in her ear, "Your worth all this and more, Shampoo. Your worth so much more." Ranma said as he kissed her on the lips feeling a strange calmness that he hadn't felt in a long time. A calmness that would always be there...now that he had her.

THE END

Kawii-Chan: O.o Its actually over....HELL YEA!!!

Mia: No its not. Don't you have a sequel to this??

Kawii-Chan: sighs Yes, I mean it seems like I left this corney ending unfinished. I mean don't you wanna know what Nabiki has planned? What will happen to Mousse and will he actually give up? Why did Genma and Soun give up so easily? And will I actually have the guts to pair up Ukyou with Zane?

Mia: OO WHAT!?!

Kawii-Chan: Its just some questions I've been going over in my head. Now introduce yourself so we can get this over with.

Mia: Hi, im the authoress's best friend and....and co-writer??

Kawii-Chan: If thats the person that ok's the stuff before it goes out than...yea maybe. We'll just call you the Okyer.

Mia:.....whatever.

Kawii-Chan: Anyways, thank you. Everyone sooooooooo much. I don't think I've actually gotten any flames for this.

Mia: What about KamiCountD?

Kawii-Chan: She doesn't count. We both know who she is and I forced her to review.

Mia: What about the constructive critisim?

Kawii-Chan: Doesn't count cause they were helping me.

Mia: Oh...well I thought you had some flames.

Kawii-Chan: Maybe, but its been a very cold winter and the flames were supposed to keep me warm. I haven't been warm in a looooooong time.

Mia: So good for you. You got no flames. Be happy.

Kawii-Chan: I'm not happy, hell I thought this fic sucked.

Mia: O.O Why??

Kawii-Chan: I don't know it just does. But all you reviewers likes it and thats all that mattered

Mia: Suurre...just thank the people already.

Kawii-Chan: Ok, OK. A special thanx is going out to:

JupiterLoverGoddess- Your are the most loyalest reviewer EVER!! Your one of the reasons I kept on going >GLOMPS YOU ROCK!!

DarkAnimeDemon-NOW THAT I UPDATED MY FIC UPDATE YOURS!!! please >Huggles Your also one of the reasons I kept on writing.

And to everyone else who reviewed THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! YOUR REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEPT ME GOIN. AND I KNOW IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO UPDATE AND FINISH, BUT ITS OVER NOW!! BE HAPPY AND CELEBRATE (I know I am)!!!!

Mia: Are you gonna be working on anything else.

Kawii-Chan: Sadly....yes. I have that Inuyasha/Shampoo fic I still haven't finished. I have another Ranma/Shampoo fic I've been writing, NOT TYPING. Then I have a Trigun fic, Vash/OC, since I don't like Meryl. I also have a sequel to 'Is is worth it?' in my head. Oh and last but not least I have to type up my little sisters Kingdom Hearts fanfic.

Mia: Why?

Kawii-Chan: I take up too much time on the computer and she's a bad typer. Oh and she said if its typed by me it'll get a lot reviews.

Mia: Well you better get the typing.

Kawii-Chan: ARE YOU FRIGGIN KIDDING ME!!! FINALS ARE IN 2 DAYS!! AND THEN IM ON BASKETBALL AND I'M GONNA START TAKING COLLEGE COURSES!! I WON'T HAVE THE TIME!!

Mia: Oh yea, don't you have a 4 page report due monday.

Kawii-Chan: O.O I forgot

Mia: Yea you got an F

Kawii-Chan: crap. Anyways if you actually took the time to read all this meaningless drabble then you truly rock. And also there will be more to come. I SHALL NEVER GIVE UP!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!! Please review... since its over. cries

Mia: You poor thing. Like she said Please review, And we're glad you enjoyed her fic. Keep a look out for more.

Kawii-Chan: CYA smoochies


End file.
